Broken Promises
by Seigi-san
Summary: Less of an AU, more of a 'what if' What if everything had happened at Jachin Due the way we saw, but he didn't lose his memories? Would we have seen the same Neo? MXM of course
1. Chapter 1

( New story time. Again. Yes, I know lol. This is another in the list of 'how could I have made Destiny better?' stories (not like there isn't enough scope..) mainly 'what would have happened if Mwu had never lost his memories?' Ve vill see... )

* * *

Everything hurt.

It felt like he was on fire - he could hardly breathe, and each attempt at movement sent needles of agony lancing through him. His head felt like it was being squeezed in a vice, he was drenched with sweat which only made the pain worse...in short, he was thoroughly miserable. Drifting in and out of consciousness, he didn't know where he was or how he'd come to be there, and didn't much care. Every so often a white-coated form would come around and adjust something, and the pain would go away for a while, letting him lapse into blessed relief and sound sleep. Right now he lived for those times and the dreams he had - because she was always there. She'd be there by his side, that beautiful smile she saved for him making her eyes sparkle, and he'd forget all the pain and reach for her. _Everything is worth it if she's there..._

How long that continued for he had no idea, but one day he woke up and found the world to be much clearer, the haze he'd existed in for that time gone. Blinking slowly he looked around the room. From the sterile white decor and smell of antiseptic it seemed to be a sickbay...and not _Archangel_'s. Confused and more than a little concerned he tried to sit up. grimacing when pain shot through him. "Hello?"

A small figure peeked out from around a corner, and smiled to see him awake. "Hello there. Glad to see you looking better."

"Where am I?"

"The _Sachiwaru_. One of the mobile suits out on patrol found the remains of your mobile suit out there - you're very lucky to be alive. You had a rough time of it for the first few days..."

"Yeah..." He remembered what had happened...remembered the blinding white light, the flames fading to blackness, and the relief he'd felt at knowing that whatever happened to him, he'd been able to save his ship. Hadn't he? _I can't exactly ask about it..._Archangel_'s supposed to have been destroyed at Alaska... _"How long have I been here?"

"Ten days or so."

"The war's over?"

"Yes, they declared a ceasefire not long after the battle ended. Sounds like the bigwigs are in talks right now to get some sort of treaty ironed out, but I don't think that'll happen fast.."

_It's over...once I recover I can go try and find her... _He was still in pain, and he could see a decent amount of bandages swathing his form...so wherever he wanted to go, he wouldn't be getting there in a hurry. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't feel his legs. "How badly was I hurt?"

The figure, whom he took to be a nurse, crossed to his bedside and picked up the chart from the desk. "You have some nasty burns and shrapnel wounds - they gave you a pretty high fever for a couple of days. You were on morphine and all kinds of things for a while."

"I was pretty lucky then.."

"What happened to you?"

He managed a rueful grin and stared at the ceiling. "I did something dumb. I'm hoping I saved my ship, but I have no way of finding out..."

"What was it's name? I could try and look for you."

Another grin. "You wouldn't find it. My ship isn't supposed to exist. And neither am I."

Thoroughly confused, the nurse nodded, making her way back to her office. He'd been careful not to give out his name - this was an Alliance ship, so he didn't imagine the commanding officers would be too happy to realise they had a deserter on board. Best to lie low, get well, and make his escape when everything died down.

_Wherever she is, I'll find her..._

* * *

The house was in a quiet neighbourhood not far from the beach, set back from the road and surrounded by a small garden. It was exactly the kind of place he'd have imagined his friend living...he just wished it was under happier circumstances. Taking a deep breath he rang the doorbell, fixing the smile on his face. She answered a few moments later, a smile on her own face though she looked tired. "Oh, Kira-kun. Hello.." She stepped back to let him in, he looking around with interest.

"This is a nice place.." Though it had only been a couple of weeks she'd made the little house like home already, with neatly arranged furniture and vases of flowers everywhere. There were few signs of her previous life - perhaps she wanted to forget about all that. All that he could see were a couple of framed photographs on the mantelpiece...and two white officers' caps on a dresser. She noticed his gaze and smiled gently, saying nothing. _But it must hurt her... _He'd found out the truth when he'd returned to _Eternal_, Lacus taking him to one side and informing him quietly that Mwu-san had died saving the _Archangel. _And he'd been shattered. Mwu-san had been like an older brother, providing advice and support when he'd most needed it...the idea that he was gone was a hard one to come to terms with. But as hard as it was for him, for Murrue-san it must be even worse. _She and Mwu-san really loved each other...when I saw her next it looked like she hadn't slept at all..._

He hadn't seen her cry, or seen any sign she had been crying, and that worried him. In his experience, bottling up emotions only led to trouble...no wonder she looked tired.

"How have you been?"

"Alright, I guess.." She handed him a bottle of soda and bustled about tidying up non-existent clutter, aware that he was watching her but not knowing what to say. She knew why he was most likely there, and knew that if anyone would be able to see through the veil she'd put up, it would be him. "Yes, I miss him, but I'll be fine."

"You won't talk about him to anyone."

"It's private." she replied shortly, in a tone that she hoped would put an end to the conversation. But he wouldn't be put off that easily.

"Mwu-san was my friend too. And you saw a side of him than none of us ever did. I was just wondering what he was really like..."

Curious despite herself she glanced up at her younger friend. "What was he like with you?"

"Like a big brother. Dependable, friendly. Someone I could ask about anything. What was he like with you?"

Murrue felt the heat rising in her cheeks and fought to keep the smile from her lips as dozens of memories flooded through her mind. _What was he like? He was everything... _"He was gentle, and kind, and no matter what kind of day I'd had he was always able to make me smile again..." A tear escaped to roll down her cheek, but she never noticed. Getting up she crossed to the mantelpiece to pick up one of the photographs. The two of them smiled out from the image, his cheek pressed to hers, blue eyes twinkling with laughter and affection. "I keep expecting him to walk through the door with that dumb grin on his face.."

"He never spoke about the time you spent together. A lot of people had no idea.."

She nodded. _That was the way we wanted it. He said once that he didn't mind how many people knew he loved me, but that if I wanted it to be our secret, then that was fine... _Brushing a finger over the image of his face, she blinked in surprise when a tear splashed onto the glass. She hadn't let herself cry since Jachin Due, even when she'd been alone...so why now?

_Because Kira-kun's made you talk about him..._

"You're not playing fair.."

The young man smiled. "Aren't I?"

Murrue rubbed her eyes, irritated when more tears escaped. "You knew that if I talked about him I'd cry."

"Yes, I did." Kira-kun placed a hand on her shoulder. "Because you need to."

"I've accepted I won't see him again. I'm all right."

"Are you?"

"Yes!" Angrily she turned away, blinking back the stinging in her eyes. "Leave me alone!" She tried closing her eyes against the tears, but to no avail. "Dammit!" She made as though to throw the photograph across the room but Kira-kun gently removed it from her hands and led her to the sofa, placing an arm around her shoulders as he helped her sit down.

"It's all right to cry, Murrue-san.."

And she cried. Face buried in a dishtowel Kira-kun had kindly brought from the kitchen, she cried. For him, at the unfairness of being with him for such a short time before losing him...from grief. She'd asked herself the same questions so many times, the same questions that flooded through her mind right now. _Why him? Why did he have to be such a hero? Why did I have to fall for him? Why couldn't we have come home together? _She cried for what felt like hours, the dishtowel soaked with her tears, and all the time her friend was there, never saying anything, just comforting her with his presence.

"I'm sorry.." she managed to say in a very small voice. Brushing away the last of her tears she smiled shakily up at Kira-kun. Oddly, she felt better. Lighter, somehow, as though she'd cried away some unseen weight along with her tears. "I must look a mess, huh?"

"You look fine. You've rubbed a bit of makeup off, but that's nothing to worry about. You look better."

"Better?"

"Like there's a weight off your shoulders. You never let yourself grieve properly for him, did you?"

"I didn't want to...maybe I didn't want to admit he was gone.." She shrugged. "I don't know.." Glancing up at Kira-kun she smiled again. "Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

_Well, this is boring._

Lying back in the bed he gazed out of the window. He'd been brought to this military hospital on an Alliance base somewhere in northern Europe by a shuttle from _Sachiwaru_. The scenery wasn't much to look at - snow, snow, and a bit more snow, swirling around in the wind and covering the ground. He liked snow...where he'd grown up it had put down several feet of the stuff each winter, but it got on your nerves after a while. Especially when the weather where he wanted to be would be so different. His plan for when he finally recovered was to head for Orb. If _Archangel_ had made it through the war all right, that would be where they'd have gone. _I wish there was some way to let her know I'm alive... _That was the worst thing. If she was there, she'd no doubt think he was dead. _Is she sad? Does she miss me? _

"Dammit.."

He missed her like hell. But in a way, that was a good thing. The thought of one day being able to find her spurred him on to recover faster. The injuries he'd sustained were healing slowly, the scars criss-crossing his body and covered in salve and bandages. But they _were_ healing. Every week the pain grew a little less, the bandages became fewer. The doctors who treated him had commented on his determination, and how most people would have died from the shock and pain of the kind of injuries he'd sustained. It did cause a small amount of pride, but mostly more determination. There'd been a reason he'd survived, and he was convinced it was her. _I have to find her..._

However long he had to be here, he'd make the most of it. When he was well he'd get out somehow, make his way to Orb if he had to walk there. For a peaceful life.

He'd earned it, surely? They both had.

* * *

( yay :smile: I even managed to shoehorn in a reference to my favourite Gundam series..

please read and review n tell me if I have a good idea going here.. )


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow. Ow. Ow.." Gritting his teeth and trying not to swear, he shuffled forward, pushing the trolley ahead of him. His legs were still heavily bandaged and intensely painful, and any walking was more like hobbling, but the more he exercised the less it would hurt. Hopefully. He'd made some progress...from a few steps holding onto the handrail of his bed to being able to make a circuit of his room holding onto the dinner trolley, and he'd only been here a couple of months. He aimed to be walking as well as he had before within six months...and he was well on the way. Grinning proudly he shuffled toward the window to peek out at the day. These days the sun didn't last long this far north - it was like permanent twilight. No wonder the staff at this hospital looked so depressed. _Then again, it might not be just the weather. This is not a fun place to be. _

"You're out of bed _again_? How do you expect to get well if you keep walking about?"

He looked around, grin now rather sheepish. "But bedrest's so _boring..._"

"And it's good for you." Cocking an eyebrow, the nurse gestured to the bed. With a heavy sigh, Mwu trudged back to the bed and climbed in, grumbling all the while until he received a clip around the ear. "Behave yourself."

"I thought nurses were supposed to be nice.."

"Oh we are, when our patients do as they're told. But _you_, Lieutenant Commander, are driving us crazy!"

Mwu sighed, picking idly at the bedcovers with bandaged fingers. True, he hadn't made things easy for the people here. He'd been precribed bedrest until the worst of the scars healed...but if he did as they said, it would be at least a year before he got out of here. _The less time I spend here the better. Any moment I expect the Spanish Inquisition to pop up.. _"Sorry.." he murmured meekly. "Won't happen again.."

"If I believed that, I wouldn't keep checking up on you so often. Has anyone ever told you you're a pest?"

"On several occasions."

When she had gone he toyed with the idea of getting up again, but she'd left the door ajar to listen for footsteps, so that was that. Thoroughly annoyed he slumped back and stared at the ceiling. He had so many plans. To relearn to walk as quickly as possible, to find some way to get out of here, and to make his way to Orb. Preferably in that order. _And to get these dumb bandages off my face. _Apparently he had a 'lovely scar' right across his nose, but he could live with that. But the wrappings were really getting on his nerves. _I look like a mummy._ He glanced out of the window again at the ever-present snowflakes whirling past, and wondered how she was getting on. She'd be fine on her own of course - she was much stronger than him after all - and there'd be the kid and the others there. _She won't be lonely, and I'm glad of that. I just wish I wasn't.._

He never mentioned her to anyone. He wanted to tell the nurses here the reason why he was so determined to walk again so quickly, to tell them all about her and how much he missed her, but he knew that would be putting her in danger. _At the moment, I'm a prisoner. However they sugarcoat it, saying I'm a 'patient', I know better. They know who I am. The most I can do until I'm well is protect her and the others. Keep them safe and bide my time until I can see them all again.._

* * *

"Hey, sweetie. How are you this morning?"

"Okay, I guess.." Her friend clucked softly and held her at arm's length to examine her. After a moment she smiled. "You'll do."

"Thanks," was the rueful reply. The older woman had more or less taken her under her wing since she'd arrived here, checking up on her and making sure she ate and slept properly. She'd obviously heard on the grapevine about what had happened - a few days after Murrue had moved into the little beachside house she'd come around with a bottle of wine and some stew she'd made. _I didn't want to know back then. I just wanted to be alone with my memories of him - not to talk about it with anyone, let alone someone I barely knew... _But Erica wasn't the type to be put off easily, so despite the younger woman's wish for solitude, she'd let her in...and they'd become good friends. She listened when she wanted to talk, comforted her when she was sad, and had even persuaded her to move into the large mansion Andrew Bartfeld owned, so she wouldn't be alone.

_It made sense, and still does. That house is too big for one person, and he and I have a lot in common, not least the fact that both our loved ones died saving us. He's the only one who understands how that feels..._ The arrangement wasn't romantic in any way, just one of friendship and convienience, which suited them both. She could talk with Andrew about Mwu, hear about his own loved one, and share the guilt of the survivor. Not being alone was more comforting than she'd expected it to be. "And how are you?"

"Oh, you know," Erica replied airily. "Not too bad. Ryuta has a sleepover tonight, so ask me again tomorrow.." Murrue giggled. She was glad of her friend. She hadn't let her wallow in grief or self-pity, but made her get out there and live her life again. She still wasn't over Mwu, and doubted she ever really would be, but she knew in time she'd be better able to remember the happy times than the sad. _Too bad the sad ones are the ones I always see in my dreams... _The nightmares didn't always come, but when they did, it was as clear as though it were happening all over again, the pain in her heart just as fresh. But Erica could always tell. _I think that because I can talk about it with her and with Andrew, the nightmares are becoming less..._

"What are we doing today then?"

"I want a bit more work done on the Murasames. Some of the test pilots have mentioned the controls are a bit stiff.." Murrue nodded. Officially, it wasn't her department - she worked in shipbuilding section B - but on a project like this it was all hands to the pump. The Murasames were a new suit based on the M1 Astrays, able to transform into fighter jets, and she enjoyed working on them. She'd been allowed to tell Kira-kun about them and they'd both thought the same thing...that Mwu would have loved them.

Erica watched her friend with a smile as she got to work, rallying people around her with soft words and smiles. She was a natural. There was no need to bark out orders - the crew around her would do whatever she asked, repaying her kindness with loyalty. _Yamato-kun said the crew on _Archangel _loved her, and it's easy to see why. She has this air about her that draws people to her. I'm sure the Commander loved her very much... _She'd been shocked at the state of the younger woman when she'd seen her after the battle. The poor thing had been broken-hearted, dark eyes red-rimmed and shadowed with violet. She'd done her best to make it seem as though nothing was wrong, but everyone had been able to tell. _It seemed so unfair. That she'd done so much to try and change the world, but lost the one most important to her in the process... _So she'd decided to take care of her.

"I was right to give you a job here," she murmured, leaning on the wall to watch the younger woman work. "It's the perfect place for someone like you.."

"She doing all right?"

"You tell me." Erica gestured to Murrue. The dark-haired woman was in the midst of a crowd of technicians, directing them every which way with a huge smile on her face. She looked to be enjoying herself, which was just what her friends had wanted. Andrew grinned.

"This is the best thing for her. Something to get her out of the house, to make her think of something other than La Fllaga.."

"Make sure of one thing for me though. Don't let her throw herself too much into her work to block out the pain. Talk to her about him - she shouldn't try and forget him."

He smiled a little. "I know.."

She was out on the balcony when he found her. She spent a lot of time out here, curled up on the bench just watching the stars. It was comforting, somehow. She hadn't mentioned it to Andrew, but out here it felt as though Mwu could somehow see her from wherever he was. On a clear night the faint hourglass shapes of the PLANT colonies were visible, so perhaps it was comforting to her friend too. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

She pointed to the PLANTs. "Being up there. That's your home.."

Andrew shrugged. "You know as well as I do that for a soldier, home's wherever you hang your hat. Can't get too attached to a place.."

"I know. But you grew up there, right? I still miss the place I grew up.."

"Where was that?" Sitting down beside her he handed her a mug of coffee.

"California. I haven't been back in a long time, and now I doubt I'll ever get to. But this place...this could be home quite easily.." She leaned back and gazed up at the stars again, a faint smile coming to her lips. This could be home. She could settle down here with her friends, live out her life in peace...and perhaps one day she could see him again.

_I'll wait for you, okay?_

* * *

( this is sort of going okay lol.

please read and review! )


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it always this warm?"

"Honey, you ain't seen nothing yet. It isn't even spring yet."

The younger woman regarded her friend with utter dismay. "You mean it's going to get _warmer_?"

"Did the term 'sub-tropical' not register? Of course it's going to get warmer." Erica grinned at Murrue's dejection and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"Dammit.."

"Now c'mon miss, you want a smile on your face when you talk to him, don't you?"

_She's got a point... _Glancing down at the bunch of flowers she sighed. Once a month she came to do this - came to the small memorial Cagalli-san had dedicated, to remember him. This memorial was more for the civilians who had died, but she didn't think they'd mind her borrowing it for him, as he'd loved this place. The memorial was in a quiet spot near the sea, often covered in flowers, shells and other trinkets as various people came to remember the ones they'd lost. Erica laid a small bunch of wildflowers down for the Astray pilots she'd known and helped train, then stood back out of earshot to let Murrue place her roses and say what she wanted to.

"Hello you. That time again, is it?" She rarely said much out loud, even if she was the only one there. What the two of them had had was private - it always had been. He'd always known everything she'd been thinking, and now that he was in heaven, it would be no different. Setting down the flowers she smiled, brushing dirt from the inscription.

_Has it really been six months? It doesn't feel like that long. Well, as you can see I'm doing just fine. I'm still working down at Morgenroete, and Erica's even promoted me. Head of Shipbuilding Section B. It's a good job - a little more relaxing than being captain, but more than enough to keep me busy. I'm still living and working with Commander Bartfeld...it's nice having someone who understands how you feel. Don't worry, though...he's my friend, but that's all he is. There's only been you, and only ever will be. I never knew how much of an effect you had on me until you...went away._

_It's all right, though. You're an idiot, but you'll always be my idiot. I'll live my life the best way I can, just like I promised you...and maybe one day I can see you again._

"You never talk to him out loud.."

She smiled, giving the roses a last pat, and got back to her feet. "No need to. He always knew what I was thinking - a lot of the time when we were together, we didn't even need to speak. If he really is watching me, he knows everything I want to say."

"A lot of people would give almost anything for a relationship like that. You were very lucky."

"I know." Murrue gazed out at the setting sun, her smile fading a little. "It feels strange.."

"What does?"

"Talking to him like this. It doesn't feel like he's gone."

Erica patted her shoulder gently. "It's natural to think that way. I know a lot of people who've gone through the same thing. It's just hard to accept that you won't see that person again.."

The younger woman wiped away a stray tear. "It feels like he's just hiding around the corner. Like all of a sudden he's going to pop out and ask what all the fuss is about.." _It's hard not to hope. Because I didn't actually see him die, I can't quite accept he's really gone.. _More tears fell, and she felt her friend's arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetie, I know. Cry if it makes you feel better.."

"I thought I was past this.." she murmured, closing her eyes against the flow of tears. She had nightmares still, but they were less and less frequent these days. Just as Andrew had predicted, she'd become better able to remember happy times than sad ones. It was still early days yet, and there were times when the grief overtook her, but she was confident that one day she'd be able to remember him and not be sad that he'd gone, but happy she'd been able to be with him, even if only for a short time.

Brushing away the last of the tears she smiled up at her friend. "Let's go home."

* * *

He was not happy.

Huddled under the covers in half-darkness, he shivered. Sympathy from the dragon nurse wasn't forthcoming, as he'd expected. This _had_ been his own fault, but still... He'd managed to escape from his room in the night, hobbling as fast as he could go (not very fast at all) and get outside. But he'd been spotted. Punishment hadn't been what he'd expected - he'd imagined being handcuffed to the bed or at least tied down in some way, but it turned out he'd managed to incapacitate himself quite nicely. He'd caught a cold. Now he was laid up in bed with a fever, much to the amusement of the nursing staff.

"It does not serve me right," he muttered to himself. "I just wanted some fresh air.." _She wouldn't have any sympathy either. She might put a cloth on my head and give me a blanket, but that's about it. If she knew it was my own fault I'd gotten sick, she'd just let me get on with it..._ So he didn't have any real right to complain. It was just...frustrating. He'd made so many plans, to be walking properly by now, to have found some way to escape and make his way to Orb...but it was six months down the line now, and none of that had happened. He was still stuck here, in the snowy wastes of...wherever it was, and he could just about manage to hobble on his own, but walking strongly was something he could only aspire to. _At least they're giving me physiotherapy and stuff. The scars are healing too. So they are looking after me - they just won't let me go._

"Fever gone down yet?"

"Go away. You make me feel worse."

The nurse smiled sweetly. "But that's your own fault." She produced a thermometer from nowhere and stuck it under his tongue, checking her watch. She came round every few hours to check his temperature, waking him up with what he was sure was a cattle prod.

"Are you hired to torture me?" he mumbled around the glass instrument.

"We were wondering the same thing. You are without a doubt the worst patient we've ever had to treat. If you sat still, you'd get better faster." She removed the thermometer, squinting at the readout. "Well, this says you're almost back to normal. Pretty robust constitution. So put it to better use, and stop running off."

"Wouldn't you try and escape if _you_ were a prisoner?"

She blinked, then sighed. "We were only told to get you back to 100. And that's what we're here for, whether our patient is a prisoner or not. If you're being held captive, we're not the ones doing it."

"What happens to me when I'm well?"

The nurse shook her head. "They didn't say."

_That does not sound good. They have plans for me. If they were going to execute me or throw me in jail they wouldn't have bothered treating me. They'd have just let me die... _Now, for the first time since he'd been brought here, he didn't _want_ to get well. He wasn't going to get out of here to be able to find Murrue. He was being watched,

_What am I? What am I going to become? _The nurse must have seen the fear in his eyes, because she patted his arm with a smile. "We'll keep you here for as long as we can, okay?"

Things changed after that. No longer in as much of a hurry to get well and walking again - what was the point if he wouldn't be able to get out of here? - he spent most of his time sitting by the window wrapped in the robe the hospital had provided, just watching the world go by. He still took the physiotherapy, still shuffled around as much as he could, but the motivation had gone. Well, almost.

_If she is all right, if she made it out and back to Orb, then that'll be enough for me. I still want to make it to Orb myself one day, but that might be a very long time coming. The most I can do is keep hoping that I'll find her one day. If she finds someone else before then...then that's okay. She deserves to be happy, whatever happens to me. _Leaning back in the chair, he rubbed at his eyes, feeling the rough texture of the bandage over his nose. What would become of him now? What did they have planned for him?

_Was surviving really such a good thing?_

* * *

( hurray for downbeat chapter lol

please read and review! )


	4. Chapter 4

He was dreaming. During the day, while he could think about his life on _Archangel_ and the people he'd left behind, he couldn't mention them to anyone, afraid that his words would somehow lead the Alliance to them. It had been her decision to abandon their post - she'd taken all the responsibility herself. If they found her, and found that out, they'd kill her. And he could never let that happen. So he kept quiet. In his mind, however, things were different. Nights brought the opportunity to dream and relive that time, the first time in his life he'd ever been truly happy.

_"What are you thinking about?"_

_He smiled. "You."_

_"Is that right?" She stretched out slowly from her fingers right to her toes with a content little sigh, and he chuckled, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. She looked much better, pale face wearing a gentle smile, her eyes closed. When he'd brought her here she'd looked exhausted, worn out from her long day, so he'd done his best to help her relax. And it seemed to have worked._

_"Feel better now?"_

_"Mmm, I think so.." She angled backwards to kiss his cheek, managing a muffled giggle when he kissed her back on the lips. He lived for these times, the nights he could spend with her, and even when they were almost too tired to talk they still found time to be together, she settling close to sleep beside him. Very few people knew how close they really were, and though he wouldn't mind telling the whole world he loved her, if she wanted it to be their secret, then that was alright too. "So why have you been thinking about me?"_

_"Why wouldn't I? You're beautiful.." He nuzzled his face into her neck to make her laugh again, tickling her leg with his toes. She wriggled, giggling helplessly at the touch, but he didn't let go, instead tickling her more. He loved to hear her laughter - she was always so serious on duty, which had been a main reason he'd teased her so often. He kept up the tickle torture until she was bright pink in the face, laughing so hard she could barely breathe._

_"Jerk.."_

_"Ah, you liked it."_

_She pretended to scowl and managed to free herself from his embrace, knocking him flat to the mattress before beginning to tickle him, amber eyes twinkling with mischief as he shouted with laughter. "No, c'mon Murrue, stop it!"_

_"What? You started it.."_

Curled in the blankets he smiled at the memories, and stretched out a hand to bring her close - only for reality to come crashing back when he touched only empty mattress. Sitting up he stared around the darkened room. It was still night, the moon only partway up a for once clear sky, and he slowly climbed out of bed, hobbling over to the chair the nurse had placed by the window for him. The stars were out, twinkling cheerfully against the inky blackness, and despite his sadness at his dream being only that, he smiled a little. She loved the stars - they'd spent countless hours by the windows of their rooms pointing out familiar constellations and planets. It was a way of being close to her. _Let's see. Judging by how high the moon is it's pretty early - probably about 10PM. I don't have much to do here other than sleep and daydream... so what time would it be there? 7AM or thereabouts, so the sun would probably be up. Knowing her she'll be awake though._

"Hey, beautiful.." he murmured under his breath, voice so low any bugging in the room would be unlikely to pick it up. "How are you doing? I expect you're enjoying the sunshine, but I bet it's hot. It's nice here too - I thought it'd keep snowing forever, but apparently even these guys have a summer. I can walk better now. The nurse says it shouldn't be too long before I'm able to move around without a stick.." He sighed. "And I'd give anything to be able to just walk out of here and come to find you, but I don't think I'll be able to do that for a long time. I wonder what they have planned for me.." It did scare him - after seeing how the Alliance dealt with their problems he didn't want anything more to do with them - but in an odd way it would be a good opportunity. On an Alliance ship he could travel the world and beyond, and he could hopefully use that chance to get more information.

"We'll see what happens, I guess..."

* * *

It was early still. Sitting on the already sun-warmed doorstep she sipped her coffee and watched the birds wheel over the ocean. Today was a day off, but she'd been woken early - not by a nightmare this time, but a very pleasant dream. He'd been there, blue eyes alight with a smile...it had been from the time they'd been squabbling playfully (she couldn't remember what about) and he hadn't been able to win, so he'd broadsided her with a pillow from the bed. And that had been it. They'd chased each other all over the tiny cabin laughing helplessly, aiming swats at each other. Being bigger and stronger he'd gained the upper hand quickly, eventually knocking her off her feet onto the bed and pouncing, kissing until she'd been breathless. _I could never win against him, and he knew it. He made the most of that... _Instead of waking up in tears, today she'd woken with a smile.

"You wouldn't have wanted me to be sad," she murmured softly, blowing on her drink to cool it. "You never did like that.." He'd used to smile and hug her close, kissing her tears away when she'd cried, and tell her jokes and silly stories to make her laugh. So she'd be happy. Happy that she'd met him, happy that she was a better person for having known him. And she'd make the most of the second chance he'd given her. Humming to herself she set down her coffee and set off around the little garden. It was in a good spot, sheltered from the worst of the wind by a high wall and receiving a lot of sunlight - she could do a lot with this if she got rid of the weeds...

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Weeding."

"In your nightdress?" Leaning on the doorframe he watched her with amusement. Her dark hair was all in her face, cheeks pink, and her hands, along with the bottom of her nightgown were covered in soil. She peeked up at him with a mischievous smile, brushed the hair from her face, and got up to run inside, leaving only the waft of rose scent behind her. Andrew chuckled, shaking his head. She was an interesting woman, that was for sure, and he could understand why La Fllaga had fallen for her. He himself, despite his own misgivings, had found himself being drawn to her, but had been careful to keep his distance. Nine months wasn't nearly long enough to be over the loss of a loved one, even if she was coping better than most would, and when he'd mentioned it to Simmons she'd vetoed the idea.

_"That girl's dealing so well with her loss because she's made a decision. She's decided to wait for La Fllaga. It's a shame that guy doesn't know how lucky he is.."_

Andrew smiled. "Maybe he does.." He wandered inside to make coffee for himself, idly musing on which blend to choose. He could hear the shower running, and hear her singing, and couldn't help smiling. What drew him to her wasn't her strength, her kindness or even her beauty - it was more like a combination of those things, along with the little quirks that he doubted few other people had ever seen. She was stubborn, a workaholic, and fiercely independent, but also possessed a gentle nature, a wicked sense of humour, and the streak of mischief he'd seen from her earlier.

_She's something special all right. Whether it's because she's her, or whether it's because she reminds me of Aisha, I don't know, but..._

"Back," she announced, darting past him into the garden. By the time his coffee was done she was already attacking the weeds with gusto. To tell the truth he hadn't given much thought to the little plot...gardening wasn't really his thing. But if _she_ could make something of it, then he had no problem with that.

"What if I get hayfever?" he called through the open door.

"Don't be silly," she replied mildly, and he laughed, sitting down on the step to watch her. She was making short work of what he supposed were weeds, tossing them into a pile on the lawn and heedless of the dirt on her jeans. She did look happy though, so he left her to it.

* * *

"So this is where you've been hiding.."

She looked up with a smile. "Hello.." Placing the handful of weeds on the growing pile she brushed off her hands and stood up to greet her friend. Erica grinned in return and sat down on the small bench under the tree.

"How's it coming?"

"Alright. I don't think anyone's done any weeding here for a long time, but it's easily sorted. It's nice to have something else to focus on.." She sighed and sat down heavily on the bench.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Erica raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Murrue rolled her eyes. "Woke up early is all. Dreaming again."

"Not a nightmare?"

"I don't have those much anymore, which I'm glad about. If I do dream about him it's usually of times we spent together rather than when I lost him. I just wonder whether that means I'm forgetting about it.."

"I think it means you've accepted it. And let go of that guilt you've been carrying all this time. Oh, I know about that," Erica remarked, seeing the surprise on her friend's face. "It's natural to blame yourself. To think 'what could I have done to change things?' When you finally work out that there was nothing you could have done, it becomes easier to deal with."

"When did you get so good at this?" Murrue grumbled, annoyed that her friend had seen through her so easily.

"Honey, you're not the only one I'm an agony aunt to. A lot of the others lost loved ones in the war, or in the battle here - some lost their entire families. And I'm not saying that to make you feel guilty again. Loss is different things to different people, and everyone deals with it at their own pace. And you've dealt with it. Don't worry about the happy dreams...just enjoy them. Okay?"

The younger woman nodded, cheeks flushing pink, which made Erica laugh. "Just how happy _are_ these dreams?" Murrue went even redder, and her friend giggled. "So _that's_ why you were late for your shifts sometimes..."

"Stuff just sort of happened..."

"Was he any good?"

"Erica!"

* * *

She set the cards down with a triumphant grin. "Gin."

"Already?" He squinted at his own cards and cursed, flopping back into the bed. "Dammit.."

"I told you I was good at this."

"Yeah, but _that _good?" The nurse just grinned, sweeping together the cards and shuffling them.

"Another round?"

He sighed, rubbing his nose. "Why not?"

"Quit rubbing at it, or you'll make it worse."

He scowled, crossing his eyes to look at the scar. The bandages had been removed a few days ago, leaving the almost-healed injury open to the air. And it _itched_. "Guess I should be grateful.."

"Yes, you should be." She was about to deal the next hand when the door opened, causing both of them to look up. A man was standing there. At first glance he didn't look like much, a pale wraith in a weird yellow suit, but something about him caused the hairs on the back of Mwu's neck to raise. The nurse clearly knew who he was, and went almost as pale as him. "Oh..sir, I didn't know you'd be here..."

"Disappear."

Once she was gone, the man smiled. The expression reminded Mwu oddly of a snake poised to strike, cold and predatory. Sitting up further in the bed he stared right at him, which seemed to amuse the man. "Spirit. That can be good, but also bad. I don't need spirit from my soldiers."

"Who are you?"

"I am Djibril. This place is mine." Mwu didn't think he meant the hospital. The base, then? He didn't look like Alliance top brass. Unless... His blood ran cold. _Them..._

"You're not welcome here."

Djibril laughed. "Someone that belongs to me shouldn't talk back."

"_Belongs_ to you?"

"Of course. Who do you think gave the order for you to be treated? You owe me."

"I owe you nothing. You should have let me die."

The man laughed again. "Someone of your ability is far too useful to me alive. You'll understand eventually. Everyone does...one way or another.."

"Keep dreaming," Mwu spat.

"Oh I guarantee it. Next time we meet, you'll understand perfectly." He smiled again, an oily expression that sent a shiver down the other man's spine. "I'll be seeing you again soon.."

Once he'd gone Mwu sank back in the bed. So that was why he'd been brought back here and treated. _A Blue Cosmos soldier? After what they did to us? I'd sooner die._

_I have to get out of here..._

* * *

( dramaz!

please read and review! )


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up...C'mon, wake up!"

Blinking sleepy eyes he stared blearily up at the figure by his bedside. She looked scared, eyes wide, and she tugged on his arm. "Come on, you have to get up!"

"Why?" he mumbled, squinting round the room. "It's the middle of the night.."

"I know. And that's why we have to go now. In the morning it'll be too late."

He sat up, rubbing scarred face. "Too late for what?"

"Ssssh!" she hissed. "Not so loud! I heard them talking - some of the doctors here. They said something about orders from Lord Djibril, and a technique they'd been experimenting with. They're going to wipe your memories, give you a new identity so you'll work for them without knowing any different.." At Mwu's stricken expression she nodded, almost hopping frantically. "You have to get out of here!"

_Wipe my memories? Give me new ones? _The idea sent a shiver of ice down his spine. Locked away here, only just able to walk properly, his memories were all he had. His life, his career, his friends, and most of all the hope that one day he'd be able to see his beloved Murrue again. And they were going to take all that away from him? "When do we go?"

The nurse smiled for the first time and handed him a package. "There are clothes in there. I'm due to go off shift now, and I live off base...you can hide in my car. I know some people who can help after that.."

He wasted no time, quickly shrugging into the spare orderly's uniform she had provided, hiding blonde curls under a cap. The facial scar he couldn't conceal, so he instead kept a low profile following close behind the nurse as she crept through the hospital corridors. His palms were clammy, heart pounding - if they were caught it'd all be over. He didn't know why she was helping him, or if she even _was_ helping him...all he could do was trust her.

Winter had almost arrived, a biting coldness to the air that made him shiver in the thin uniform. She walked idly to her car, making it seem like any other night, and he followed keeping to the shadows as best he could. Any moment he expected to hear yelling and footsteps, feel the hand on his shoulder pulling him back - or feel the gunshot. But it was worth it. What they had in mind for him was a fate worse than death, so whatever happened from here on in didn't matter. Once they'd reached her car she ushered him in to lie in the passenger seat well, covering him with a blanket to hide him. "They shouldn't check, but keep still, okay?"

He prayed.

Not something he usually did, but right now he'd take anything. He asked anyone he could think of to keep him safe, to let them get out of here. Hidden under the blanket in the darkness he kept very still, feeling the movement of the car. Curled up and uncomfortable in the too-small, too-draughty space, he slipped into fitful dreams. In them Djibril laughed, snakelike eyes alight with malice, while he himself looked in a mirror and didn't recognise the man looking back at him. He heard Murrue's laughter, the gentle sound completely alien compared to Djibril's cackle, and more welcome than anything. He looked up at the mirror and saw her behind the reflection of the other man, amber eyes full of affection. But when he turned around...there was no-one there.

* * *

The garden was coming along well.

Sitting back on the grass she glanced around, rather proud of her handiwork. From the weed-strewn plot it had been just a few months before, the change was remarkable. She'd borrowed cuttings of plants from friends, sown seeds, and even enlisted Andrew's and Kira-kun's help to create a small raised pond, complete with a couple of goldfish and a colony of frogs. Beside the pond she'd created a small grove of flowers in memory, and as thanks to, their lost loved ones. For Aisha, jasmine, lilies and lavender, and for him... She smiled, caressing the sleeping flowers. Cornflowers, heart's-ease, and forget-me-nots. _Not that I ever could forget him. He's the kind of person who can keep a hold on you._

"Hey, are you ready yet?"

Laughing she pushed back the hair from her face and clipped it in place. "Course I'm ready! Where are we going first?"

"I thought we could hit up that bar you like so much. You know, the one with the piano and the cute cocktail waiter.." Murrue grinned, peeking up at her friend at the door. They were going out with some others from work, Erica staying over in the big house for the night. "How much are you going to drink tonight?"

"Not too much. We'll see."

Erica chuckled. "Which is probably more than I or any of the others can drink. You're becoming a legend."

"I am not. I've just had practice, that's all. Don't make me sound like an alcoholic."

Trying not to laugh, Erica helped up her friend, the two of them walking to the gate. To her delight Murrue had begun to live for herself, not just for the memory of La Fllaga. He was a constant invisible presence in the house still, the two Alliance-issue caps always in pride of place on the dresser near the french windows, but not a sad one. Instead the memories of him she spoke about were always happy. _She'll always miss him, but that's understandable. She loved him so much I don't think she'll ever be over him. But she's able to cope. _"Come on then, let's see if we can get you drunk."

The bar, their favourite to visit, was alive with people having a good time. Laughter and chatter filled the air, the piano music mixing with the clink of glasses. Their friends had already grabbed a table near the window and waved them over, gesturing that they had bought them drinks already. Murrue slid into the seat, picking up the glass of Irish whiskey that was there waiting. They did this once a week, came out as a group to enjoy the capital city's nightlife, to drink, dance, have fun and flirt (within reason). It was a chance to blow off a little steam after a week of work, to let hair down and not think about any regrets they might have tomorrow. Andrew had already agreed to come and collect them at eleven, so until then it was party time.

"Don't chug that," groaned one of their friends. "Do you have any idea what that looks like?"

Murrue smiled sweetly. "But I only do it when people challenge me. If they didn't, then I wouldn't."

"Any excuse."

"Why do people make me out to be a heavy drinker?"

"Because you can drink twice as much as some of us. Then dance. You're unbelievable."

"I try."

She'd been the life and soul of the party. She'd drunk, but not too much, had danced with everyone including the cute cocktail waiter, and toward the end of the evening had fallen asleep on one of the bench seats. Erica and Satsuki, one of the technicians, had managed to get her into Commander Bartfeld's car without waking her, the Commander carrying her to her room when they reached home. Erica peeked in on them, seeing the normally bluff man smiling softly as he'd removed the younger woman's shoes and tucked her up in bed. It was obvious how he felt about her, even though he must know nothing could come of it. _Perhaps one day, if she finally moves on, the two of them can have something together. He'd take such good care of her... _Yes, maybe one day..

Slipping into the guest room she looked out of the window at the stars peppered across the nght sky. Maybe he was watching. She had little doubt that he'd loved Murrue as much as she'd loved him, so wherever he was he was sure to be keeping an eye on her, making sure she was all right. "She's learning to be happy again," she murmured, aware she was talking to herself but not minding. "I think you'd be all right if she found someone else, wouldn't you? We'll see what happens."

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep - had he even been asleep? Staring up blearily he was aware of bright light and kind smiles, of hands reaching to help him out of the cramped space. The nurse was among them, looking terrified but relieved at the same time. "It's okay. This is the last hurdle."

"Is this the young man you were talking about?" asked one of the others. She smiled and patted his arm. "It's all right dear. You're better off away from that place."

"Where are we going?" he wondered muzzily. Looking around he could see buildings, ships...

"We're getting you out of here," replied the other woman kindly. She took his hand, tugging him toward a small boat. Still rather confused he followed, glancing back at the nurse.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll have to go back. They'll know something's up."

"But when they find out I'm gone, and figure out you helped me.." He held out a hand. "You have to come too." After a moment she took his hand, letting him tug her onto the boat

"Why did you help me?" he asked the other woman later. He and the nurse had been hidden from sight in a secret compartment in the cabin until they'd been told it was safe to come out. He stood on the upper deck now with the two who'd smuggled them out, wondering at their motives. "How many people do you do this for?"

"There are a lot like you," the woman said, gazing out at the early morning sea. "Good people, who don't deserve to be treated the way they are. Your friend Lucy found us, and told us what they were planning for you - you wouldn't have been the first they've done that to. A lot of soldiers have vanished into thin air, only to reappear months later with a new name and memories. So many lives torn apart. And _you_," she mused, turning to smile at him, "have quite the reputation, Mr. La Fllaga. So we made up our minds to help you if we could.."

"I appreciate it. And I owe you. How do I repay you for something like this?"

"I spoke of your reputation. Your name and deeds have quite a far-reaching effect, especially to some in the destination we're heading for. Become a voice for what you fought for, for what Lacus-sama and the others fought for.."

Mwu grinned. "You know the princess?"

The woman pointed ahead to land visible on the horizon. "Her father Clyne-sama was born there, in Norway. Those there who believed in his ideas now believe in hers."

_So whatever happened to the others, the pink princess is still around... _"So they all made it back? Those three ships?"

"Oh yes. Most of those from _Eternal_ stayed at PLANT, hiding in plain sight. But Lacus-sama herself went to Earth, to Orb, with those from _Kusanagi _and _Archangel.._" Mwu beamed, not able to hide his delight. _She's alive. She made it back... _ He gazed ahead at the distant country. If he worked for these people, for the pink princess' followers, then one day being able to get in touch with those in Orb wouldn't be difficult.

"Thank you."

* * *

( Bout time he did something more substantial than just being a pilot, ne? :grins:

please read and review! )


	6. Chapter 6

He found her exactly where he'd expected her to be. Standing on the balcony gazing out to sea, that little half-smile on her face. She always seemed to be looking at something he couldn't quite see, amber eyes faraway, and he always wondered whether she was thinking about _him_.. She'd been with him for such a short time, yet here she was over a year later, her mind still on him. _It's possible to have so deep a connection with someone that you never quite get over them. But when you're still so much in love with someone, it's hard for someone who's in love with you to be noticed... _Not wanting to disturb her he sat on the bench and watched her for a while.

"You can talk, you know." She turned to smile at him, the sweet expression making him feel kind of fuzzy inside. He managed a smile of his own, though his was rather sheepish.

"I didn't want to disturb you..."

"You didn't." She came to sit beside him on the bench, dark eyes still focused on the horizon. "I was just thinking.."

Andrew nodded. He didn't ask what she was thinking about...he already knew. He could almost hear Aisha laughing. She'd have loved to have teased him about it. He did wonder whether La Fllaga would mind him taking care of his captain - after all, wouldn't anyone want their loved one to be happy if they weren't around anymore? - and whether the captain herself would let him. _It doesn't have to be anything romantic. Just friendship, companionship. If this is the way things are going to be, then why don't we take care of each other? _He'd tried several times to ask her, but each time had held his tongue. Whatever he felt, it had to be her decision. Her choice.

He'd wait. However long it took, he'd wait.

She'd noticed. It was difficult not to notice the way he watched her, not to notice his smile...just like Mwu had done. She liked him, yes - he was a good friend, a good person - but could she ever return his feelings? Did she _want_ to? Strolling down the beach of the nearby island a little later she kicked idly at the sand, trying to sort through muddled thoughts.

"You musn't worry so much," remarked Kira-kun, handing her a glass of juice. "All those thoughts about how Mwu-san would want you to be happy are fine, but at the end of the day you have to think of yourself first. What would make _you_ happy?"

"I like Andrew," she said softly. "He's a good person, and he'd be a wonderful companion for someone. But I don't think that someone is me. What I want, what would make me happy...would be if Mwu was here. Things might change in time, but right now.." She shrugged. _Right now things are the way they are. Right now, all I want is for Mwu to be with me. For him to be walking here beside me. All I want...and all that I can't have... _She kicked the sand again. "I don't know. Part of me refuses to accept that he's gone. I keep thinking he'll call, or turn up on the doorstep. That if I only looked hard enough, I could find him.." Frustrated she flopped down onto the sand, staring up at the sky. "It feels like I'm waiting for something.."

"You and Mwu-san were very close. Maybe he visits you?" Kira-kun smiled kindly. "He did always like to be where the action was.."

Murrue giggled. "That's true..." It was nice to think that he visited her, hidden somewhere just out of sight, that broad happy smile on his face. Sitting up she looked around as though expecting to see him, blinking away tears. "Dammit, he was an idiot.."

"He was," Kira-kun agreed. "But he loved you."

"Yes, he did," she replied softly.

* * *

This was an interesting city.

Sitting at the cafe window he peeked through the frost-rimmed glass at the passers-by. The snow was falling just like in Iceland (which he now understood was where the Alliance base had been), but the setting was vastly different. People bustled about on the streets, muffled up against the December weather, doing last minute Christmas shopping. Coloured lights lined the streets, bands played music...it was all very festive. Taking a sip of his coffee he sighed. He wished he felt that way. Christmas should be a time spent with family and loved ones, but he had no family, and his loved one was thousands of miles away in a country where snow was just a dream. Seeing couples walking together made him rather jealous. Even Lucy had found someone to share the holiday with, a male nurse from the hospital she now worked at.

_She did give me this scarf, though, _he mused, picking at the sapphire blue fabric around his neck. _She seems much happier since we came here...this place suits her. _Suited them both, actually. Norway's winters reminded him of home, the people were friendly even though he didn't speak the language, and he'd found work as a mechanic. He also monitored the airwaves, listening for any sign of Alliance or ZAFT movement and reporting it accordingly. All seemed to be quiet right now, but he knew well enough it wouldn't last forever, so while it did, let the people make the most of it. It was almost Christmas after all. One more week...

_One more week... _He gazed down at the cooling coffee. That was enough time, wasn't it? If he took certain precautions, then his plan should work out safely. He more or less knew the address...all that was needed was to pick the gift and write a letter. Grinning suddenly he drained his coffee, leaving a tip in the saucer for the waitress, and stepped out into the snowy evening. _It has to be something special - an apology as much as a gift. Something that tells her that I'm alive, I'm sorry, and that I love her.. _He had an idea of what to get her - he'd seen it in a shop just down the road...he just hoped it was still there.

The shop owner chuckled, evidently amused to see him back there again, and said something rather sarcastic-sounding that Mwu was glad he didn't understand. He'd been by here several times in the last week, checking that the item was still there. With his paycheck today he could just afford it, while having enough for food and his lodgings, as well as the postage charge. He pointed it out and nodded, fairly bouncing on his toes as the shop owner took it from the window. It was perfect

Back at his tiny rented room he struggled with the letter. What he wanted to say...there was so _much _he wanted to say, but how to put it into words? How to write how sorry he was for what happened, how to write how much he loved her.. If she'd found someone else in the year they'd been apart, would she even accept the gift? _**He**__ gave her something like this too. I just have to hope she's not still mad at me.. _With a sigh, he began to write. She knew his handwriting, so he'd have to hope that she recognised it and didn't just throw the package away.

_Man, why is apologising to your girl so tough?_

* * *

"Good work, everyone!"

There was a chorus of shouts from the workers, some of them raising wrenches in celebration. Erica grinned. Spirits were always high this time of year. With only a few days left before the holiday the place was full of cheer and laughter. Some technicians had even taken to wearing tinsel on their hats, and the offices were decorated to the max. Whistling cheerily she made her way back to her own office to check the morning mail. Orders were few this time of year - no-one wanted more work at Christmastime - so the mail was little more than a few job applications, the month's paychecks...and one small parcel. Surprised, she picked it up and felt it, but inside there was so much bubble wrap it was impossible to tell what it was. It was postmarked Norway, but there was no return address.

"What is this?" It was addressed only to 'Morgenroete, Onogoro Island, Orb Union'...the barest minimum it would need to reach here, and the only other thing on the envelope was a drawing of a feather. "Is it some kind of joke?" Unwrapping the parcel, unwinding the yards of bubble wrap, she found a tiny velvet box and a letter. And the one the letter was addressed to... _How many people around here know her real name? And from Norway? _Walking down the corridor she peeked into a tiny office. "Hey, Murrue?"

"Hmmm?" The young woman didn't even look up, and Erica sighed.

"I think someone's sent you a Christmas present. You know anyone in Norway?"

"Norway?" Murrue frowned, glancing up from her work. "I don't think so. Let me see.." Taking the envelope from the older woman she peered at the writing - and went absolutely dead white, beginning to breathe so fast Erica worried she might pass out.

"Hey, hey, what is it? Bad news?"

"No. Oh, no..." Murrue ripped open the envelope, reading the letter inside. And after a moment a radiant smile curved her lips, tears beginning to shimmer in the corners of her eyes. Whatever it was, it had clearly made her day.

"What is it?"

Her friend giggled happily, holding the letter close and spinning in her chair. _Whatever's in that letter must be important if she's acting like a schoolgirl..._She wanted to read it herself, but decided to let her be for a while. Murrue sighed and reread the letter, her cheeks flushed pink, then beamed up at Erica. "Mwu.." she whispered, tears tricking down. "It's from Mwu.."

"_What_? But he...are you sure? It's not a trick?"

"This is his writing. And there's stuff in here only he would know. Was there anything else?"

"Yeah.." Bewildered, Erica passed her friend the tiny box. _La Fllaga? How can he be alive? We all saw what happened to him. And if he is, how did he end up in Norway? _It sounded very much like a trap...but how could it be? Even if the Alliance knew she was in Orb, they couldn't have known about her relationship with La Fllaga... _My God, what if he is alive? _Picking up the brown paper the box and letter had been wrapped in, she noticed the feather again - the symbol he'd worn on his helmet, and she smiled. "So what did he send you?"

Inside the box, on a blue silk cushion, was a gold locket on a fine chain. The locket was oval-shaped and rather plain save for a tiny diamond in the centre, but when she flicked it open, the contents made her heart skip again. Inside was a tiny picture of him, wearing that happy smile she loved so much. The only difference appeared to be a scar winding over his nose...but it made him no less handsome to her. Clicking the locket closed she clasped the chain around her neck, holding onto the gold object tightly. He was _alive_. She picked up the letter he'd sent her, smiling at the familiar bold handwriting.

_Dearest Murrue;_

_I miss you._

_I wanted to let you know that I was all right, but this is the first time I've been able to. I hope that you're all right, and that the kid and the others are taking care of you. If they aren't, tell them to get ready. I might be in Norway right now, but that doesn't mean they can relax._

_I wanted to say how sorry I am for leaving you alone like that. I wanted to go home, but I couldn't have faced the idea of going home without you. I hope you're not too mad at me._

_If you've found someone else, then that's okay. I'll stay here, and the gift I sent can go in a drawer, or to a friend. As long as you're happy, then I will be too. Just remember that I love you, and always will._

_Yours forever,_

_Mwu_

"It's not a very long letter, is it?" Erica remarked upon reading it. "With the way you reacted I was expecting a passionate declaration or something.."

"For him, that is," she replied softly. "He's never been the best at putting his feelings into words. Most of the time he just trusted I knew how he felt, and I do."

"All right then, looking at that letter, if he were here right now, what would he do? What's the equivalent?"

"This is the equivalent of him picking me up, twirling me round and kissing me till I couldn't breathe.." How much she wished that could happen. Part of her wanted to find the next flight to Oslo...but she knew that couldn't be. The two of them were safer where they were for now. But one day...

_One day, I'll find him, and we won't ever have to be apart again. The return address means I can write back to him, so we have a way to be together, albeit indirectly._

_I missed him so much..._

* * *

( Fluff!

please read and review! )


	7. Chapter 7

"Mwu-san's _alive_?"

Simmons-san nodded with a small smile. "I wasn't sure at first, but _she_ was. I'm sure she understood it might be a trap, but look at her." Murrue-san was a little further up the beach, holding her shoes in one hand and the letter in the other, standing in the surf and staring at the horizon. Her expression was one of pure happiness. "If the letter had been written better I'd have definitely said it was a trick, but..."

Kira grinned. "Mwu-san never liked writing stuff down. Murrue-san and Natarle-san had real trouble getting reports out of him.."

"I can imagine.." The older woman glanced back at her friend and sighed. "I wonder if she'll calm down anytime soon."

"She looks pretty calm.."

Simmons-san rolled her eyes. "_Now_ she does. Back at Morgenroete it was like she was a jack-in-the-box. She just couldn't sit still. In a way it was funny...I've never seen her hyperactive before."

"She was saying a couple of weeks ago that it felt to her like he was waiting for her to find him. Maybe it's a heart thing.."

"Maybe it is. Hey, Murrue! You still wired for sound, or can we get back to work?" The young woman turned around and poked her tongue out, dancing a little in the waves. She was still smiling, dark eyes reflecting the light sparkling on the sea...she looked so happy. "Can't tell her anything today."

"She deserves to be happy. This is probably close to being the best Christmas present she could ever have."

Simmons-san frowned. "Close?"

"I think her best present would be him coming home to her. The locket and the letter are great, but if she saw him walking across this beach to her now, which would she be happiest about?"

"That's true. Hey, Murrue! I'll let you take the afternoon off to daydream about lover boy, but I want you back at work and focused tomorrow, okay?"

Murrue-san beamed, twirling around in the sand and both her friends laughed. She was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush, the buoyant mood unusual for someone normally so composed, but charming to see nonetheless. Kira wandered over to his friend, not able to hide his smile. In the last year she'd relearned how to be happy, but there'd always been something keeping her from being _truly_ happy. But now... "He's in Norway?"

Murrue-san nodded, looking back out to sea. "The postmark said Oslo. He didn't say much in the letter, just that he missed me and that he hoped you and the others were looking after me. I guess he was being careful, in case the letter didn't find me."

"Then you'll have to write back, and make sure your letter says everything his couldn't. Will you send him a present?"

"A photograph," she replied with a shy smile. "He sent me one in the locket, so I'll send him one back."

Back home she ran through the house into the garden and collapsed on the lawn, staring up at the sky. So much had happened in just one day. Yesterday she'd been content to wait for Mwu, understanding that heaven would be the next place she'd see him. But with one parcel, everything had changed. He was alive, he was sorry, and he still loved her. So much to take in...and so much he hadn't told her. How had he survived? Where had he been? How had he ended up in Scandinavia? She sighed, lifting up the locket and gazing at it with a small smile. _All the things I wanted to say to him. How angry I was, how sad I was...how happy I am. I want him to understand all that, but I can't tell him it in a letter... _"He's a jerk.."

_And if you saw him again right now, you'd forgive him for anything, _her subconscious pointed out. Which was true enough. She wanted very much to see him, to tell him and show him everything she couldn't in a letter. Right now, Oslo felt a million miles away. She couldn't even _call_ him. Whatever his situation was, _she_ was a fugitive...if she left Orb she'd be in real danger.

"I can't call, but I can write." Getting back to her feet she ran indoors, curling up at the little desk she used for her work, and began to write, trying to put all her feelings down on paper. He might not have been able to say everything he wanted to, but _she_ could. And she would. She wrote down everything she felt, a few tears dripping onto the page. If it was intercepted, so be it. _I don't care. I wanted so much to let him know just how much I loved him, but I never really got the chance. Now I have._

* * *

It had been a bad day.

Hat and jacket coated in snow he trudged up the stairs to his tiny rented room, feeling as though his feet were made of lead. He'd gotten up in the dark, worked twelve hours, and come home in the dark, and all he wanted to do now was sleep. He waved a tired hello to his landlady who smiled, said something kindly-sounding in her own language, and passed him a lilac envelope. Confused, he took it and examined it - and his heart skipped a beat. Smiling for the first time that day he nodded a thanks and fairly sprinted up to his room, fatigue all but forgotten. Once inside he threw his bag and coat over a chair and flopped onto the bed, eagerly ripping open the envelope. He'd know that handwriting anywhere.

_Dear Mwu;_

_I'm all right, I found work at Morgenroete, and Erica and the others are taking care of me whether I like it or not. I'm so glad you're all right - I'm so sorry I didn't come back for you. I admit, I was mad as hell at you for a while for doing something so reckless, but I can't really scold you now for that when I feel like being reckless myself. I'm having real trouble persuading myself that dropping everything and coming to find you would be a bad idea. It would...wouldn't it?_

_As for finding anyone else...well, you don't have to worry about that. I was never able to get over you, and I still dream about you. I'd already decided before your letter arrived that I'd wait until I saw you again, however long that might have taken. I love you more than anyone - far too much to let go. So I'll wait for you. The only downside is how much I miss you..._

_You have some explaining to do though, and I expect to hear all about it in the next letter. If not, there'll be trouble when I do see you again._

_Please write back soon. Thank you so much for the locket, it's beautiful._

_Love always,_

_Murrue._

Overjoyed, he read and re-read the letter again and again. Not only did she still love him and the gift he'd sent her, she wanted to see him again...even wanting to take the risk of leaving the safety of Orb and coming here to find him. He sighed happily. Maybe his day hadn't been so bad after all... Getting up he took the letter over to his desk and read it again, noting the faint tearstains on the paper. He hated to see her cry and she knew it - she'd done her best to blot the tears as they fell. He'd have kissed them away for her... He checked the envelope, and a piece of paper fell from it, one which made his smile grow.

"Oh wow.." It was a photograph of her in a flower garden. She wore a lacy white sundress, her auburn hair was clipped back save for a few strands that framed her face, and around her neck she wore the locket he'd given her. She looked absolutely stunning, smile radiant. On the back she'd written:

_When Erica found out I was sending you a picture, she decided it had to be special...so she took this one. I hope you like it._

"Like it?" he murmured. "You look amazing.." He'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was, and the sight of her smiling face brought back dozens of fond memories. Still holding the picture he sank back onto his bed. Everything was so clear. Her chocolate-coloured hair, dark gold eyes, how her soft husky voice became adorably squeaky when she was flustered...He sighed. _God, I miss her._

That night he dreamed of her.

She stood there in the garden with her back to him, the loose strands of her hair blowing in the breeze. He crept up behind her, doing his best to not alert her to his presence but she heard him, turning around and regarding him with a smile so full of affection it took his breath away. He was about to speak, to tell her all he wanted to, but all of a sudden her smile became wicked, amber eyes full of mischief. And his mouth went dry. He knew what was on her mind when she looked at him that way. "Uhh..."

"You kept me waiting," she murmured, tucking the escaped hair behind an ear. "That isn't very nice.." She made her way over to him slowly, knowing full well what effect she had on him. He was the only one who'd ever seen her this way - the only one she'd ever _let_ see her this way. He swallowed dryly, closing his eyes as light fingertips danced over his chest. "Are you sorry?"

He tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come. And she giggled softly, the musical sound sending shivers up his spine. "I thought so." His eyes still closed, he sighed as he felt her press tiny kisses to his cheek and jaw...she was driving him crazy.

"Oh?" Her touch drifted downwards, she giggling again when he groaned. "Someone's impatient.." She kissed him gently, looking up at him with pure love when he opened his eyes, and pushed him to sit on a bench, moving to sit on his lap...which only made his discomfort worse.

"It's all right," she told him, smiling when he unclipped her hair and wound the silky strands around his fingers. "Close your eyes.."

Doing as she asked he leaned back on the bench with a smile, his hands skimming her spine through the lacy dress she wore. After a moment he found out what she'd had planned, and opened his eyes to see hers slightly glazed, cheeks flushed pink. "You bad girl.."

She smiled and made as though to speak, but bit her lip to stifle a cry as he moved slightly. For once having the upper hand he pulled her closer, chuckling breathlessly at her quiet murmurs. It was difficult to control how he felt - they'd been separated so long he doubted this would last long - but for as long as he could he'd show her how much he'd missed her. She managed to smile at him again, brushing a gentle finger over his stomach to make him shiver. Gritting his teeth he returned the favour, enjoying a dark laugh when she inhaled sharply. Her expression was completely dazed, she shivering violently...it wouldn't be long now.

And sure enough, a minute or so later she gave a soft cry, eyes squeezed tightly closed. Resting his head on her shoulder he sighed, sinking back onto the bench a moment later. She gave him another smile, this one tired but happy, and cupped his face in her hands to kiss him gently.

"I told you it was all right..."

"You did," he replied, tangling his fingers in her hair again. "Thank you.."

Waking up with a start he stared at the ceiling of his tiny room. Drenched in sweat he struggled to unwind himself from the blankets, groaning softly at the residual sensations. "Dammit.." Had that only been a dream? _It felt so real... _He understood the reasons well enough - that he wanted to be with her so badly he was dreaming about it - but would he keep having these dreams until he saw her again? _I don't know if I could cope with that. With having such wonderful dreams but them being only that...it'd drive me crazy._

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

( :looks at fondant fancies: WTF is IN these things?

Sorry, smut. Please read and review anyway! )


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, has he explained himself yet?"

She nodded happily, wandering to the canteen boiler to fix herself a cup of coffee. To her utter delight a letter from Oslo had arrived that morning, which she'd holed herself up in her tiny office to read. The letter had been longer this time, describing how he'd survived Jachin Due, where he'd been taken, and how he'd ended up in Norway. "It sounds like he had a tough time of it.." Her face fell slightly. "He got quite badly hurt - scars and burns, and he was in hospital for over a year. He even had to relearn how to walk.."

Erica patted her shoulder. "And you wish you could have been there for him. I know. Did they take him to Norway?"

She shook her head. "An Alliance base in Iceland. Heaven's Base, I think they called it. But his nurse and some people she knew helped him get away.." She frowned a little at that. It was clear there'd been something more to the story...he didn't mention why he'd wanted to get away. If he hadn't been quite well, it would have made more sense to stay there and escape when he was fully recovered. "It sounds like the people who helped him were from Terminal or at least connected to them...I wish there was a way I could thank them.."

"You'll be able to one day. Did he say what he's doing now?"

"He works as a mechanic, and rents a room to live in..." The arrangement didn't exactly meet with approval - he was somewhere so cold, living in a tiny room sharing mealtime with four or five other people...he might not mind it, but _she_ did. Erica chuckled. "What?"

"You're pouting."

"Am not."

"Oh yes, you are. You don't like him living like that. You want to go and get him."

"Of course I do. I want to go find him, to bring him back here. I'm sick of knowing he's alive and okay, and not being able to see him.."

"Sweetie, if there was any way we could get you there to bring him home, we'd do it. But.."

"But I can't. I know." Frustrated Murrue flopped onto a chair, glowering into her coffee. The letters were wonderful to receive, but after she'd read them and come back down to earth, they just made her lonelier. Just highlighted the fact that he wasn't here. Slumping back in the chair she swung her legs, repeatedly kicking the metal leg of the table.

"If you're going to be this grumpy every time I'll send him my own letter and tell him to stop writing."

"And that would only make me grumpier."

Erica sighed. "True enough. So I have to put up with you being a pain in the ass for even longer?"

The younger woman scowled. "And you tell me you wouldn't be any different if Matt had been gone for a year and a half?" She took a swig of her coffee, slamming the styrofoam cup back onto the table to violently some of the liquid splashed out.

"I'd be sad, and frustrated too probably. But I wouldn't take it out on other people or even inanimate objects." Erica patiently wiped up the coffee spill with a damp cloth. "They say 'absence makes the heart grow fonder', so you might find that you love him more when you do see him again.."

_She's right, I know. But still... _Sitting alone in her office a short while later, she leaned back in her chair and gazed up at the sky through her window. It was getting harder to concentrate on what she had here when all she wanted was to be with him. The letters back and forth had been getting steadily more romantic and wistful. Unfolding the one he'd sent that morning she read the words again with a small smile.

_I'd give anything to be there with you, or you here with me. We could go for walks in the snow, and I could show you everything there is to see - all the museums, the palace and the cathedral, the theatre...it's a beautiful place. You'd love it._

"I would if you were with me," she murmured, tracing the bold handwriting with a finger. "Or I'd show you what there is here. No snow, but I think you'd like the sun. We could walk on the beach, watch sunsets.." She sighed. Anything. She wouldn't care. Gazing down at the end of the letter she read the last couple of paragraphs, heartbeat picking up. He described a dream he'd had of her, which earlier had sent her poppy red to her hairline, but now caused immense longing. What she wouldn't give for that dream to be reality...

"You feeling better now?"

Folding the letter up she tucked it into her jacket pocket before turning to smile at her friend. "Yes, thanks. I'm sorry."

Erica smiled back. "It's all right. I know how much you miss him. Absence making the heart grow fonder is a wonderful cliche, but no-one ever writes about how annoying it is." She perched on the desk beside her younger friend and glanced out of the window.. "Tell me. If you looked out of this window and saw him walking toward us right now, what would you do?"

"I'd run down there and punch him."

"You'd punch him?"

"Oh yes. Whatever his intentions were, that was still a damn stupid thing he did, and I'm going to let him know it. Then I'd kiss him."

"Poor man. Only just got his breath back and he gets it taken away again.." Murrue giggled and nodded. "Then what?" asked Erica. "Take him home and not be seen for hours?"

The reply she got was a sweet smile.

"Yes, I figured as much.."

That evening she sat in her garden gazing at the horizon. Daydreaming mostly, about what really _would_ happen if he came to find her. Him standing there at the end of the garden, blonde hair tousled, blue eyes full of smiles. Would she really punch him? Or would she just run and hug and never want to let go? _Difficult to know unless I see him. I might just be so happy I wouldn't care __**how**__ dumb he'd been.. _With a sigh she lay back on the grass, looking up at the stars. From here it didn't feel like they were so far apart. He could see the same stars she could, the same patterns and constellations. _We used to watch them together. Just sit on one of our beds, me on his lap, and point them out, talking about them and how we'd watched them as kids.. _Things like that were comforting to remember. She smiled and stretched out a hand, tracing lines between the stars to form her own patterns, humming softly to herself.

He was watching with a smile of his own. It was hard not to when she was so happy - even though the reasons behind it weren't exactly what he'd hoped. The day she'd gotten the first letter she'd been so excited she could barely talk. She just sort of drifted around the house, pale face lit up with a stunning smile, and fallen asleep hugging her pillow. He _was_ pleased for her - but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little bitter about it. He'd been there for her, had let her move in here so she wouldn't be alone, had comforted her after nightmares - but all she could think of was _him_. _I guess if Aisha suddenly wrote me out of the blue and said she was alive, I might react the same. So I can't blame the captain for being so happy. It's just me being jealous._

He understood that part better than he'd like. He _was_ jealous. He'd grown to care for the captain in the year or so she'd been living here. Maybe it wasn't exactly love, but certainly a fondness. He'd enjoyed the time he'd spent with her, enjoyed taking care of her, and rather resented someone coming to take that away from him. _I don't have much else. Just my work and my friends. I left my old life behind...is it so wrong to want to hold on to the new one so bad?_

**So what will you do? **his subconscious asked. **If he does come to find her, will you stand in the way of their happiness?**

Andrew sighed and wandered back inside the house, wishing he understood himself a little better. Was he selfish? Justified? Or just angry? _I wish I understood my heart as well as she understands hers..._

* * *

Spring had been slow in coming, but here and there signs had begun to appear, pointed out to him by his happy landlady. She seemed to understand that the letters which arrived twice weekly were from his girlfriend, and patted his shoulder and said something that sounded encouraging when each one arrived. One of the other tenants spoke a little English, and had translated what was being said. "She asks why you are still here. That if this girl is so special why you do not go and find her."

Mwu had smiled, muttering something about wanting to keep her safe, but the landlady had been having none of it. She'd harangued him sharply, and he hadn't needed the benefit of a translator to know he was being called an idiot.

_It's not that I don't __**want**__ to see her - the opposite in fact. I really don't know why I haven't taken the plunge and just caught the next flight to Orb. Am I afraid that she'd reject me? The letters say otherwise. Every time she writes how she wishes I could be there with her. So why don't I go? What would I be leaving behind here that I wouldn't be able to find there with her?_

Slumped on his bed he stared up at the ceiling of his room, and tried to imagine what it would be like where she was, and how different it would be to this place. He didn't remember clear details of Orb aside from dazzling sunlight, blue sky and water. But _her_ he remembered rather too well. So she'd be there under that blue sky, the sun glinting from auburn hair, that beautiful smile brighter than it all. And since there was no limit set on imagination he could be there with her, sitting by her side watching the ocean, breathing in the mingled scents of salt and roses, hearing the cry of sea birds. After a while imagination became dreams. Not a dream like the rather ribald ones he'd been having, but one of simple happiness. Of being with her, in that flower garden from her photograph (which he carried everywhere) talking quietly and laughing at private jokes.

And in the dream he saw another. A tiny golden-haired child running around on the grass, laughing happily and spinning round under the sun until he tripped over his own feet. Murrue giggled, getting to her feet and scooping the little one into her arms, tickling his ribs till he squealed in delight. He watched them with a broad grin, feeling such a sense of pride and happiness he couldn't help laughing himself. A dream he'd had often back on _Archangel_, but had never mentioned to anyone, not even her. A secret wish...that he didn't want to keep secret anymore.

Opening his eyes he smiled, rubbing his eyes and noting to his surprise that his fingers came away coated in tears. The longing the dream had created felt heavy in his chest, like a lead weight. And he understood. That was what he wanted more than anything. Not just to be with her, but to be with her and build a life. To have a future.

_I know what I have to do._

* * *

( fufufufufufufu

please read and review! )


	9. Chapter 9

"You want to go to Orb? But we have an agent there.."

"It's not about being an agent.." He scuffed his toe on the ground, hands thrust deep into the pockets of his coat. "It's...personal." Embarrassed, he stared at his shoes, not noticing the amused smiles of the ones he spoke to. Knowing he'd have to explain things a little better than that, he sighed. "I made a promise to someone, and I've taken too long in keeping it. That someone is waiting for me."

"You didn't have to ask permission, you know."

"I know. But..." He shrugged. "You guys bailed me out, helped me escape - I owe you. I couldn't just disappear."

"And that's appreciated. You've done some good work here. Go keep your promise." He grinned and nodded, fairly darting out the door and sprinting down the crowded streets, weaving in and out of startled pedestrians. He'd saved up for weeks - ever since he'd gotten here almost - for a plane ticket, always intending to leave here someday. Oslo was beautiful, and he'd grown fond of it in the six or seven months he'd been here, but it wasn't home. For him, home was where _she_ was. Even if it was a simple room like the one he rented now, if he could be with her, then he'd be happy. The thought of being with her again filled him with excitement and he laughed out loud, running so fast he almost slipped on the melting snow as he rounded the corner into the street where he was staying. He had very little in the way of possessions...a few shirts, a pair of jeans and some overalls was really all there was, and those would easily fit in a duffle bag. He could leave tonight.

"She asks if you have made your mind up," said his housemate, trying very hard to hide his smile. The moment he'd come downstairs with his packed bag his landlady had shot a scolding remark at him, hands on ample hips. Sheepishly (what was it about being grilled today?) he nodded, patting his bag. She smiled and clapped her hands, her remark sounding much more approving.

"She says that when you find your girlfriend you have to send her a picture of the two of you."

"I will, I promise." He handed her an envelope containing two months of rent money, and almost got the breath squeezed from him when she hugged him tightly. She'd sort of taken him under her wing when he'd arrived here, letting him stay for free while he found his feet and even teaching him some Norwegian to help him get by. He owed her a lot.

"_Thank you._"

She smiled and patted his head. "_Be happy._"

_I will be, _he promised himself, gazing out the window of the cab. _**We**__ will be. _He hadn't let her know he'd be coming - he wanted it to be a surprise. He understood what a risk it was. She could be anywhere, asleep, at work, but he could wait. He'd waited this long.

* * *

He took a sip of his juice and leaned back against the porch railing, watching his friend. She was strolling by herself along the beach, bare feet in the surf, gaze on something he couldn't see...but he knew where her mind and heart were. Since that week before Christmas he'd never seen her without that locket, her hand often straying to it when she was thinking about something. She was a little different these days - not so much that her personality had changed, but enough so that she daydreamed much more, her mind wandering frequently. It was driving Simmons-san up the wall. _Murrue-san's concentration span's really gone downhill. Simmons-san says if Mwu-san ever does show up here she'll punch him. It's hard to begrudge Murrue-san this happiness though.. _She fairly radiated it, brown eyes shining, and it was impossible to find anyone who's mood wasn't lightened by the sheer force of that sunny smile.

_I just wish he'd be a little happier for her... _Bartfeld-san smiled a lot around her, but it was clear he wasn't too thrilled at the prospect of Mwu-san reclaiming her heart. It was sort of understandable...he'd been there for her through everything, but.. _It wouldn't be fair of him to spoil it for them. Murrue-san's been so sad without Mwu-san, and I'm sure it's been the same for him. Bartfeld-san must know that... _Kira didn't want to think his friend was so selfish. Lacus said that love sometimes did that to people, but he still found it hard to believe. Looking at the way Murrue-san was...how could anyone who loved her not want her to be happy?

"You gotten any more letters?" he asked as she walked back. She smiled gently, but shook her head.

"I usually get them twice a week, so I should get one tomorrow.."

The young man grinned as an idea occured to him. "What if he delivered it in person?"

She blushed, then aimed a punch at his arm. "Don't tease me..."

"So you wouldn't like that?"

Murrue-san huffed. "He'd have some explaining to do. Like why he's taken so long getting back.."

"Hasn't he already said he wanted to keep you safe?" To his amusement his normally calm and rational friend scowled, crossing her arms in what looked very much like a sulk. It was very out of character for her, but also kinda cute. "I'm sure that as soon as he can, he'll come find you."

"I know.."

Later that day she sat on the bench in the little garden she'd made, looking out over the ocean. Erica had sent her home earlier that afternoon in exasperation, saying that there was no point her being there if she couldn't keep her mind on her work. _"If that's what he does to you, then I'm sending him a letter myself. That either he gets his ass over here so you stop daydreaming, or he stops writing. One or the other."_

"He is a jerk," she murmured. "He always knew how to ruin my concentration.." Some of his letters sailed rather close to the wind, describing things he'd dreamed of or wanted to do, and it played havoc with her imagination, which he no doubt knew. _I'm sure he counts on it, actually. He always had this little smile on his face when he got me to stop working... _Closing her eyes she smiled, remembering several occasions when he'd gotten his own way by one method or another. He knew her weaknesses too well. Although, come to think of it, she knew a few of his too... Settling back on the bench she let her mind wander again, kicking idly at the grass with bare feet. _I wonder if he'd recognise me... _Not that she looked different, but.. She peeked down at herself. Hair in a messy ponytail, white shirt, jeans rolled up to the knee and bare feet dirty - she looked ordinary. He was used to seeing her looking a little neater than this...and yet somehow she thought he might not mind.

_Isn't that what I wanted? For him to see me as I am? For us to be who we are, not what we had to be? _She looked down at herself again, and smiled. _I think I look just fine..._

He got home to find her gardening again. The bright sunny day had become overcast, the weather warning that a storm was on the way, yet there she was weeding. He'd thought that gardening was a fairly simple job - that you just planted flowers and away you went, but apparently it was more complicated than that. He had to admit though, it looked nice. As did she. She looked a bit of a mess, hair escaping from the clip and knees caked in soil, but he liked it anyway...it was actually an improvement on the neatness. It did give a bit of an ego boost to know few other people saw her like this, that she was comfortable enough around him to be like this. _But that's all it'll ever be. I'm a friend to her, a good friend, but I'll never be more than that. _

Slumping in a chair he sighed, glancing up at the photograph of Aisha on the mantel. "Are you laughing at me?" he asked quietly. "I don't blame you. I let myself hope too much, and instead of being mad at myself, I'm mad at him. I'm mad at him for taking away something that I never had..." He chuckled dryly, shaking his head. He'd thought he was too old for this - but here he was behaving like a teenager, all jealous that the girl he liked liked someone else. As an adult shouldn't he gracefully admit he'd lost this, and be happy for the two of them? _It's easy to rationalise, not so easy to actually do. I am angry, I know that. I let her stay here so she wouldn't be alone, I comforted her after nightmares...but she still chose him... _La Fllaga would come back, he would take her away so the two of them could build a new life together, and he'd be left alone. Hard not to be bitter about something like that...

* * *

That evening the weather broke. The rain lashed down on the metal roof of the Morgenroete complex, the harsh rattling sounding like someone was throwing handfuls of gravel around. Setting down her pen, Erica sighed and looked upwards. It was late enough, past 7PM, and this downpour was as good a reason as any to pack up for the night. Sweeping the papers into her bag she switched off her computer and the lights, scurrying past cleaners and the night shift toward the main entrance. The rain was tipping down, almost falling in sheets - she'd brought her umbrella, but it might not help much. "Great." Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door...and shrieked in alarm as she caught sight of a figure huddled in the doorway. "Wha-"

The figure raised their head to look at her from under the hood of their coat, fixing her with plaintive blue eyes, and she sighed, shaking her head. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I expected you'd say that," he replied quietly. "Is she here?"

"I sent her home hours ago." Hands on hips she stared the man out, wanting to at least clip his ear for causing her so much trouble. He managed a sheepish smile, reaching up to rub his eyes, which she noticed now were undershadowed with violet. "And you haven't slept, have you?"

"A little," he defended. "On the plane."

_That can't have been much. The flight would have been probably ten or eleven hours, not to mention Orb's eight hours ahead of Scandinavia. He must be exhausted... _To her own annoyance sympathy was overriding her previous anger. _I can always punish him tomorrow. _"Well, come on then."

"Hmm?"

"You want to see her, don't you? So come on," She pointed to her car parked mercifully close to the door. "I'll give you a lift." He looked fairly doubtful, but nodded, picking up his duffle bag and following her quietly. He looked all around himself as they walked, a little unsteady on his feet due to his fatigue, and didn't say much as she drove the short distance from the complex to the house on the cliff. Erica sneaked a look at him and grinned, noting how his head was nodding, blue eyes half-closed. He looked the same as she remembered, apart from the slightly longer hair and the scar. It stretched across his nose and a little way up his forehead, the skin around it taut and shiny. "How long were you in the hospital?"

"A year, thereabouts," he replied, fiddling with the zip of his bag. "Had to learn how to walk again.." He was clearly nervous, eyes darting everywhere as they got closer to the house, and she could understand why. He hadn't seen his girlfriend for eighteen months, and although she'd forgiven him three times over (if he didn't already know that) there was still the 'what if?'

Driving up to the house she ran out to hide under the porch, beckoning to him. Slowly he trudged toward her, waiting under a tree a short distance away...as though he'd just vanish into the night if he was rejected. _If you only knew.._ After a quick ring of the doorbell she came to the door, hands coated in suds from washing dinner dishes. "Erica? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just found something that belongs to you, that's all." Hiding her smile she gestured to the figure beneath the tree. Murrue frowned, stepping forward and squinting through the falling rain. To Erica's delight she was dressed exactly as you'd usually find her but in a way the one waiting had never seen. Her hair was clipped back with strands escaping, the shirt and faded jeans were grass and soil-stained, and her feet were bare. Not her perfect self, but beautiful anyway, and judging by La Fllaga's reaction, he thought so too. After a moment Murrue started in shock, amber eyes wide, one hand to her chest. Then she smiled, threw the dishtowel she'd been holding to the floor and raced out into the rain. The force of her hug slammed him back into the tree, and all he could manage was a 'whuff' of exhaled breath. And Erica grinned. Her friend's expression was one of sheer delight, tears falling from beneath closed eyelids and mixing with the rain. And La Fllaga...he was holding her with a smile of sleepy jubilation, leaning close and resting his cheek against soaked brown hair.

"I'm home," he murmured. "Sorry I took so long.."

She shook her head, gazing up at him with a smile that took his breath away. "That doesn't matter.." He felt gentle fingers brushing his cheek and smiled himself, leaning into the caress. Her touch moved to the scar over his nose and he closed his eyes, wondering what she'd think of the change.

"Am I different?"

"You're you." she replied softly, and kissed him. He chuckled into the kiss, reaching up to unclip and tangle fingers in her hair as she wound her arms around his neck. His heart was racing...he hadn't even realised how nervous he'd been. If she'd rejected him, what would he have had left? _I spent the last year and a half thinking of her...losing her would be losing everything.. _But she was here, in his arms...he really was home now.

"You look tired," she remarked quietly when they broke, tracing the shadows under his eyes. Before he could say anything in return she took his hand and led him toward the house, helping him shed boots and his coat before pulling him into the lighted hallway. He got a confused impression of black-and-white tiled floor and cream-painted walls becoming pale blue carpeted stairs leading to a door. Murrue smiled and pushed open the door. "Shower. Get yourself warmed up and into some dry clothes. My room's just next door. I'll go make you something to eat.."

He remembered very little about the shower or changing into a dry T-shirt and shorts, though he did remember finding her room. It was neat and pretty, gauzy curtains fluttering in the breeze, and he smiled, flopping down on the bed with a content sigh. She was making him dinner she said...five minutes and he'd head downstairs.

"Mwu? Mwu, are you in there? Dinner's ready.." Pushing open the door to her room she peeked around...and her heart melted. He was fast asleep, hair in his face, mouth stretched in a smile, and he never stirred when she brushed a kiss to his lips. Tiptoeing out of the room she crept downstairs, smiling apologetically at Erica and Andrew. Her friend chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.

"He's asleep. I figured he would be."

"I'm sorry. I..."

Erica waved a hand. "Don't be. Just go be with him. The two of you have waited long enough. What about the stew?"

"You can have it." The older woman beamed and grabbed the bowl, digging in with gusto. With a last smile Murrue slipped back upstairs and into her room, shedding her jeans and carefully tugging the sheets over the sleeping man before climbing in beside him and flicking off the light. For a moment she just watched him, a lump in her throat. He'd been gone for so long...was he really here? Holding out an arm she pinched it as hard as she could. _It hurts...so this is real? _She kissed him again, giggling when he blinked open sleepy blue eyes. "Hello.."

"Hi," he murmured. "You staying?"

"Well, it _is_ my room."

Mwu grinned and pulled her close, wrapping arms around her. "True." She smiled and settled down beside him, closing her eyes at the familiarity of it all. The feel of his embrace, his scent, the thump of his heartbeat...so much she'd missed. But he was here now, and she'd be dammed if she let him go again.

"I love you."

He laughed sleepily, kissing the crown of her hair. "I love you too. Be here when I wake up.."

"I will be." _Like I'd go anywhere..._

* * *

( yaaaaaay

please read and review! )


	10. Chapter 10

( Smut ahoy! Read at your peril XD )

* * *

She woke to warmth, bright sunlight, and happiness. Unsure at first of the reasons but not caring she snuggled into her pillow, stretching out with a purr of contentment. It had been a long time since she'd felt this way...she almost didn't want to wake up and ruin it. But regretfully, another day of work beckoned. As much as she loved her job she couldn't quite summon the willpower or the inclination to get up, even though she knew she should - she was far too comfortable. "Wanna stay here..." she mumbled into the pillow.

"Then stay here.." A familiar voice...the most familiar and dear in the world to her. Blinking open sleepy brown eyes she looked up, her heart skipping a beat at what she saw. He was there beside her, regarding her with that warm boyish smile, blue eyes full of affection...how often in the last year had she wished to wake to that?

"Oh."

He chuckled, reaching out to wind a lock of auburn hair around a finger. "Is that all I get?"

She huffed and pretended to scowl, dealing him a solid thump to the chest, and did her best to hide her smile at his cough and wide-eyed surprise. "Ow.." he whined. "What was _that_ for?"

"For playing hero," she replied mildly. "Did you think I'd forgotten?"

Mwu pouted. "You know why I did it. Like I was going to sit back and just let it happen."

"Oh, I know that. But I really missed you."

"I missed you too.." His fingers, still tangled in her hair, moved down to caress her cheek, the loving touch causing colour to flood to her face. He smiled again, the expression infinitely gentle, and nudged a kiss to her lips which she happily returned, cupping his face in thin hands to bring him closer. He laughed again, the low growling chuckle she loved, and rolled over to pin her beneath him in order to deepen the kiss. His wandering hands and too-long hair tickled, making her giggle and squirm. "Tickles, huh? Well then.." He nuzzled more kisses to her neck and shoulders, making her breathless with laughter...but when he began to unbutton her shirt and kiss the exposed skin of her chest the mood changed. The giggles faded to a quiet sigh, eyes fluttering closed, and she smiled, lying back and letting him do what he wanted. He murmured endearments, raining kisses and caresses until she shivered, and when his hands wandered lower her breath caught in her throat, fingers tightening on the sheets.

Then the doorbell rang.

She groaned in frustration and disappointment. Mwu however continued his attentions until she was almost at the edge of reason, and certainly beyond caring about anyone at the door...then he pulled away. "Shall I answer that?"

"Don't you dare..." she whispered. He laughed, and very slowly continued the torture until she whimpered softly and relaxed into the pillows, still quivering slightly. He smiled and kissed her gently, helping her climb out of bed when her legs were a little too wobbly to hold her up, and she tottered out of the room and down the stairs. On the doorstep was a parcel for Andrew, which she placed on the kitchen table before closing and locking the door again, eager to get back upstairs. But before she could turn around she felt strong arms around her, he whispering things that made her knees go weak. Still dazed from earlier she was in no position to resist, especially when he pushed her against the kitchen counter and kissed her. He made his intentions perfectly clear, and although the thought sent a shiver of excitement through her, she managed to glance up at him.

"What if someone sees? We..." He grinned and moved against her and she moaned quietly, all thoughts of protest vanishing. Her knees were a little too shaky to hold her up anymore however, so he lifted her up to sit on the counter before moving in closer, kissing her to stifle her sudden cry. And after that...well, whether they were spotted or not she had no idea, and didn't much care. All that mattered was him. Afterwards he nuzzled little kisses to her lips and face, stroking her back gently to calm her.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded faintly, still tingling all over. She'd imagined it taking place somewhere more romantic, but she couldn't deny how wonderful it had felt - still felt. He brushed his fingers across her stomach through the half-unbuttoned shirt and she inhaled sharply, biting her lip at the sensations it caused. Mwu noticed and smiled, scooping her up to carry her back upstairs. He sat back on the bed with her in his lap, letting his hands wander again until she couldn't stand it. Gritting her teeth she pushed him back, returning the favour until his eyes were glazed over.

"Stop that.."

"Stop what? You started it.." He grimaced, gasping for breath, then caught her by the waist and pulled her down, smirking in triumph as she became the one to gasp.

* * *

"You need a haircut.."

"Do I?"

She wriggled around in his embrace to look up at him, smile impish. "Mmm-hmm. Didn't you bother getting it cut?"

He ruffled the long blonde locks with a sheepish grin. "Never noticed how long it was getting. Don't you like it?"

"I do, actually." she admitted softly, catching the hair in her fingers and rubbing it. "It's different, but kind of cute."

"So why do I need it cutting then?"

"I don't know." She shuffled closer and kissed him before settling down in his arms, head tucked into the crook of his neck. They hadn't moved from here all day though it was early afternoon, he much preferring to have her here with him. They'd been apart for so long he didn't think it was possible to have enough of her - part of him still wondered whether all this was nothing more than a dream. Outside was warm and sunny, light curtains fluttering in the sea breeze, he was comfortable, and had the one he loved most in the world there with him. Idly he stroked her back through the thin shirt she still wore, smiling at her soft purr of contentment.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"I didn't have time. Spur of the moment thing. I just decided one day that I'd been away long enough.."

"You went to Morgenroete?"

"It was the only place I could think of to go. When I got there and saw the place in darkness I didn't know what to do...I'm just glad the Director was there."

Murrue smiled. "Erica's glad you're back. She was pretty mad at you for a while when you started sending the letters, because they distracted me too much. But she likes you."

He chuckled. "I'm glad." It was easy to tell that the older woman was very fond of Murrue - she'd been taking care of her in the time he'd been in Norway. Only one thing about the arrangement confused him. The Director clearly didn't live here, but there were traces of someone else besides Murrue...she didn't live in such a big house alone. "Who else lives here?"

"Commander Bartfeld.." she replied quietly. Noticing his expression she frowned and cuffed him gently. "And don't you look at me like that. Do you honestly think we'd be here like this if there was anything between he and I?"

"No," he admitted, ruffling her hair. She wasn't the type. Fiercely loyal to her friends and those she loved, once she'd made up her mind about someone it was for life. And she'd chosen him. _I'm luckier than I deserve to be..._ "Sorry.."

"Don't be. If the situations were reversed - if I was the one who'd been away and come home to find you living with another girl - I'd be very jealous." With a smile she kissed the scar over his nose, a muffled giggle escaping as he caught her chin and kissed her back. She let him continue until she ran out of breath then wriggled free to run downstairs, giggling again at the rumble of protest. He sighed and smiled, debating following her...but he _did_ want to see what this place was like. Rummaging in his duffle bag for a T-shirt and some shorts he wandered out onto the room's tiny balcony. The sky was a brilliant blue, as though last night's rainstorm had washed it clean, and the sun glittering off the ocean was almost blinding. And it was _hot_. Even this early in the year, it was hot. But it was beautiful. Paradise, almost.

_Yeah, I want to live here. With her. But not in this house, in one of our own, just big enough for the two of us.. _He'd had a lot of time to think about it, about what he wanted, and the answer was always the same. A real life. Not as a soldier, not even as a pilot though flying had been all he'd had, but just as himself. Sitting down on the little bench he gazed at the horizon, mind wandering. The possibilities now were endless, so much so that he had no idea what he should do. He chuckled softly, shaking his head. He'd come halfway across the world to find her, and he didn't even know for sure what it was he wanted. Sure, a real life...he'd imagined all kinds of things, but he didn't know what it was _she_ wanted.

He was outside when she found him. Sitting there on the bench, heedless of the sun's intense heat, just staring into the distance deep in thought. She smiled and tiptoed up behind him, winding arms around his shoulders. "Penny for your thoughts.."

"They aren't worth that much," he replied with a laugh. "I was just wondering about stuff."

"Oh? Why don't you tell me and let me decide? After some dinner.."

He grinned. "Dinner, huh? Sounds good.." He hadn't had time to eat last night, and given the usual quality of airline meals, he probably hadn't eaten in a while.

"Want me to bring them out here? We'd probably be better off eating inside - this is the hottest part of the day, and I don't want you to get burned..." He followed her inside without protest, handsome face lighting up in a smile when he saw the food waiting. She'd correctly assumed he'd like pancakes, and had prepared enough to (hopefully) match his appetite and hers. "What do you think?"

Mwu's answer was to scoop her up in his arms and swing her around before flopping down on the bed with her on his lap, taking the plate of pancakes and balancing it on her knees. She smiled and leaned back against him, dipping her finger in the syrup. "This isn't the usual way you eat these.."

"No, but it's nice," he pointed out, and caught her hand to suck the syrup off her finger. Murrue closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before trying to focus on the pancakes again. He ate quite happily, devouring most of the treats in rapid succession, but she couldn't concentrate on them, and he knew it - had probably counted on it.

"That's a good way to make sure you get all the food."

"It is, isn't it?" he replied cheerfully, angling round to kiss her gently. "You're a good cook." She blushed but smiled, quietly delighted. She'd enjoyed cooking for him, not able to keep from smiling as she'd prepared the food and imagined him eating it. It was a silly thing to get all happy about, but...

"Thank you.."

"Will you teach me how?"

"You don't know how to cook?"

He looked rather sheepish. "Not very well.."

"What _are_ you going to do when you get your own place?"

He nuzzled at her neck gently. "Well, I was hoping I wouldn't be alone then.." Her blush returned in full force, the rush of blood almost making her dizzy. Not that she hadn't imagined it, hoped for it... Mwu chuckled, lips brushing against her flushed cheek. "Well? Will I?"

Not trusting herself to speak she shook her head, squeaking in surprise when he hugged her tightly. Immediately her imagination ran wild, conjuring up all kinds of wonderful daydreams, and she sighed happily. "Well, if you want to do that, you'll have to learn to cook properly. Come with me."

"Like this?"

"Put some jeans on."

* * *

He could hear laughter. The door was wide open, light spilling out into the dark evening, and as he peeked around it his heart sank to his toes. She was sitting there on the kitchen table holding her stomach, tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks, while La Fllaga fanned the air in front of his face, blue eyes wide and surprised. Several dishes sat on the table between them, containing meat, peppers, tortillas...she'd been cooking spicy food again, or perhaps teaching him to cook it, and had probably sneaked in a chilli pepper in with the ordinary bell peppers - a touch unfair perhaps. Taking a gulp from the glass of milk La Fllaga gasped for air, aiming a swat at the still-laughing Murrue.

"What the hell _was_ that?"

"Jalapeno," she replied as nonchalantly as she could, though giggles still shook her.

"A damn chilli? And you didn't tell me?" He lunged for her and she squealed in half-alarm, half-delight, running for the connecting door and disappearing out into the garden, he following. With a sigh, Andrew wandered over to fix himself dinner from the leftovers on the table. He'd known this would happen, had expected it...but the pain wasn't any less. She'd never behaved that way around him and never would have done, and that bit at him. She laughed around him, but not like that. That laughter was carefree and completely uninhibited, and it was beautiful.

_She's happy, and I'm glad for her. I just wish I could have been the one to give her that happiness..._

"I'm going to find you."

She huddled in the shadows beneath a tree, well out of sight of the house, and bit her lip trying not to laugh and give herself away. Amusement mixed with anticipation and excitement as his footsteps crashed through the grass and fallen leaves, getting nearer and nearer until he saw her, a wicked grin spreading slowly over his face. "Now what? Going to run again?"

"I'm kind of cornered here," she pointed out, feeling butterflies begin to dance in her stomach as his smile grew. He moved closer, becoming half-hidden in the shadows, but she was keenly aware of his presence, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as he knelt down beside her. He chuckled softly, brushing fingertips lightly across her cheek, and she shivered, finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden. Her heartbeat was so loud she was sure he must be able to hear it, especially when he moved closer and settled himself beneath the tree, almost invisible in the darkness.

"C'mere," he murmured, and she did, her body almost moving by itself. He lifted her onto his lap to face him, though she still couldn't see him, and leaned in close to pepper kisses to her neck, whispering endearments all the while. Closing her eyes she purred softly, a smile of her own flitting over her lips. Not what she'd expected, but she was in no mood to tell him to stop. Instead she squirmed slightly, grinning when he groaned a little. "Don't.."

"Don't what?" she murmured, squirming again. Her own reaction was harder to control this time however, she having to bite her lip, and he noticed, reaching down to explore a little. She inhaled sharply, thin fingers digging into his arms. "Mwu.."

"Only fair.." He continued to tease her until she almost forgot where she was, then laughed again rather breathlessly. "Okay, close your eyes.."

"Why?"

"I'll stop if you don't." Obediently she did as he asked, trembling slightly at his touch...then gasped, her smile becoming one of pure bliss. "Sorry now?"

"For...for what?" He moved a little and she whimpered.

"For giving me that chilli.." His voice sounded as strained as hers, barely above a whisper. "Are you?"

"N-no..." He made as though to pull away, causing her to gasp quietly. "Alright, you win!"

"I thought so.." He pulled her closer and began to whisper again, but she couldn't take it anymore. Holding on tightly she buried her face in his shoulder to stifle her cries, he groaning softly in return. They stayed like that for a while, he rocking her gently to calm her, she almost asleep.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Anywhere we want," she murmured, eyelids fluttering. "Where do you want to go?"

"I'd like to marry you..."

Too far gone to understand, she smiled. "I'd like that too." And with a little sigh she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

( Wooo. Sorry lol.

please read and review! )


	11. Chapter 11

He wasn't there when she woke up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat up, smiling at how relaxed she felt...that had probably been the best night's sleep she'd ever had. She peeked around her room, taking in everything that was different, the duffle bag on the chair, the clothes on the floor - he was so untidy. But there was no sign of him. Pouting a little she hopped out of bed to search for him. Not on the balcony, not in the bathroom, not even on the cliffside balcony. Confused, she donned her robe and slipped downstairs. "Mwu?"

"In here.."

She smiled and poked her head around the kitchen door. He was cooking breakfast, and doing a pretty good job of it too. "I thought you said you couldn't cook?"

"I said 'not very well'," he pointed out, turning the bacon. "Breakfast however, I can do. I used to cook it for my Academy buddies the morning after a night out - they say it's good for absorbing the alcohol."

"Oh? Did it work?"

He grinned. "Sometimes." He gestured to the two plates already laid out, a coffeepot between them. "Here, sit down, it'll be done in a few minutes. I made coffee...well, I tried to. There's stuff in that cupboard I've never seen before, and certainly no instant.."

"He won't touch that," she replied, taking the lid off the pot and sniffing the liquid. "I think he'd admire your taste."

"Good stuff?"

She nodded, resting her chin on her hand as she watched him, a faint smile curving her lips. It was rather nice watching him cook, nicer still since he didn't have a shirt on. The livid scars on his back stood out in sharp contrast to the tanned skin, but she was getting used to those. In a way, they made him more handsome, because she knew how he'd got them.

"That feels nice."

"What does?"

"The attention." He peeked over his shoulder at her, waggling his eyebrows. "I can tell when someone's watching me."

Murrue assumed what she hoped was an innocent expression. "What? I was watching the breakfast..."

"No, you weren't." With a grin he turned back to the frying pan, and she huffed softly, picking at her fingernails to hide her embarrassment. But after a moment her gaze began to wander again, straying slightly downward, and he raised his eyebrows. "That's not on the menu."

"It isn't?"

"If you don't quit watching me like that I'm going to burn this. Go outside or something."

She giggled and got up to stand beside him, tracing the scars over his back with a gentle finger. He hissed, eyes closing. "Murrue, stop it.."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, wandering out to the garden just as he'd asked and sitting on the bench. She hadn't intended teasing the poor man that way, but it had been too easy. Part of it could be explained away by saying she was making up for lost time, but the other part was just pure fun.

"Someone looks happy.."

She looked up in surprise to see her best friend leaning on the gate. Erica grinned, shaking her head. "I was just wondering what you were up to. Since you've forgotten to come to work these last two days, that is."

Murrue flushed, covering her face with her hands. _I didn't even call in. I never even considered the fact I was skipping work...I never thought about it... _"I'm so sorry.."

"Don't be. I put down that you'd taken the week off - but I want you back in next week, okay?" At the embarrassed nod the older woman came to sit beside her on the bench, ruffling auburn waves. "How has it been?"

"Good," she murmured. _Understatement of the year. _"He's making breakfast.." Erica peeked around the door and whistled in appreciation.

"Tastier than the food?"

Murrue palmed her face. "Stop that."

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking it.."

_That's __**all**__ I've been thinking! _"No."

"You're a terrible liar." Sighing quite happily Erica leaned back on the bench. "What are you going to do?"

"Today?"

"I meant from now on. Loverboy in there got a visa for a hundred and eighty days, but I'm sure if you talked to the Representative she'd let him stay. But where are you going to live? Three's a crowd.."

She nodded with a sigh of her own. "I know." She hadn't seen Andrew since the night Mwu came home, and deep down she wasn't sure she wanted to. Seeing the sadness there he tried to hide would be too painful. He'd been such a good friend to her, and what she was doing hurt him. "What do I do? I don't want to hurt anyone.."

"Sweetie, you're going to have to. Sometimes we can't get by without hurting someone, especially if we think about our own happiness. Commander Bartfeld understands how you feel.."

"But he's helped me so much..."

"And I bet that for him, that's enough. He might not be happy about it all, but he won't stop you. You've waited all this time for La Fllaga to come home, and you deserve to have that patience rewarded. Don't worry about it so much. Just do what makes you happy."

* * *

She'd eaten the breakfast he'd made them quietly, murmuring her thanks when she'd finished and disappearing into the garden. Something seemed to be bothering her, so after a moment he went out to see her sitting on the grass. She didn't protest when he sat down beside her, but didn't say much, just cuddled into his arms with a sigh. He wanted to ask what was wrong but contented himself with just stroking her hair, knowing that if it was important she'd tell him eventually. Was it about what he'd said last night?

"I'm not being very good company today, am I? I'm sorry.."

"Sweetheart, you're wonderful company."

She smiled a little. "Liar."

"No, seriously." He lifted her to sit on his lap, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. "You could never be bad company. I was just worried about you."

"I was just thinking about what we do now. We can't stay here - it's not fair on Commander Bartfeld.."

Mwu smiled. "So we find a place of our own." He knew it wasn't as easy as it sounded, but it would be fun nonetheless. And he rather enjoyed the idea of having her all to himself. She still looked worried, but smiled herself when he kissed her cheek. "You like that idea, don't you?"

"Very much. I was told to do what made me happy, and that would make me happier than anything.."

"Anything?"

"Well, almost anything."

"Do you remember what I told you last night? About what I'd like to happen?"

She frowned slightly. "When was that?"

"After what we did, by that tree.." She glanced up at where he was pointing and blushed. It was clear she remembered _that_ part, but the rest... "Well, you _were_ half-asleep.." She frowned more, he almost able to see the cogs turning - then she went absolutely scarlet.

"I thought that was a dream!"

"Nope," he replied with a grin. "That was real. And you said you'd like that."

"I...I would, but..." She coughed, hiding her face in her hands. Seeing her this flustered was totally adorable, and he chuckled happily. She recovered herself after a moment and peeked up at him, still bright red. "Did you mean it?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. Still like the idea?"

She nodded. "If you ask me properly."

He grinned. "Stand up then.." She did as he asked, giggling as he took her left hand and knelt before her. "I don't have a ring yet, but will you marry me anyway, Murrue Ramius?"

"Yes." Brushing away tears with her free hand she smiled. "I will."

Delighted he tugged on her hand, catching her as she toppled over. She hugged him tightly, laughing and crying at the same time and he smiled, feeling more at peace with himself than he had in a very long time. The sky was a perfect blue, the sun was warm, and the one he'd done nothing but think about for the last eighteen months had just agreed to marry him. Right now, it didn't seem as though life could get much better. "If you could live anywhere you wanted, where would that be?"

"Up there.." Murrue sat up and pointed to the large hill overlooking the Morgenroete complex. Houses dotted the green slope, surrounded by trees and flowers...it looked like a beautiful place to live. "I always wondered what it might be like to live there.."

"Could we go there?"

She pursed her lips and frowned a little, looking so cute he had to fight to keep from kissing her. "I guess we could. We'd have to see about it..."

"Now?"

"If you like.."

"Nah." He reached up to brush away a lock of dark hair from her face, smiling at her blush. "I want to stay here today. Just the two of us."

Murrue regarded him with her best 'dubious' expression. "We're not spending the day in bed again, mister.."

"Some of it?"

She fought hard to hide a smile. "No." He pouted, but she shook her head. "I said no. I have things to do today. Like tidying up the garden, and doing housework. And since you're freeloading here, you can help me."

"Freeloading?" He did his best to assume a scandalised expression.

"Yep. You dust, and I'll vacuum, then we can start on the garden. Come on.."

* * *

He was still sulking.

He'd trailed around the house slowly, dusting the myriad surfaces in each room while grumbling all the while. The only time he'd smiled was when he'd come across the two white Alliance-issue caps on the dresser and the photograph of the two of them. Other than that he'd behaved terribly, and she longed to smack him round the head. After he listlessly dusted the last part of furniture in the last spare bedroom she sighed. "Go outside."

"But..."

"Just go. You're driving me crazy."

He pouted again and set down the duster, catching her around the waist and sitting on the spare bed with her on his lap. "Sorry.." She smiled a little and leaned back against him, gazing out of the window at the sea. When he was at his most childish and stubborn she wondered why it was she loved him so much, then he'd smile, or hug her, and it was like someone had lit a fire in her heart. Taking one of his hands she played with it idly, running thin fingers over calloused skin and pressing kisses to the tips of his own fingers. She liked the little things best, the things no-one else saw. The way his left big toe was slightly crooked, the mole on his shoulder, the way he found really stupid things funny... She kissed his fingers again, smiling at his quiet sigh.

"Shall we do the garden now?"

"Hmm? What?" His voice sounded dreamy, faraway.

"The garden."

"Oh. Oh yeah.." But he made no move to let go, instead beginning to nuzzle little kisses to her neck and shoulder. Murrue sighed, half in annoyance and half in contentment. He was a pest.

"What did I say about not spending the day in bed?"

"We haven't," he pointed out in between kisses, running fingers down her arms and across her stomach. "And we're not in bed. We're _on_ one."

"That's nitpicking," she managed to reply, struggling to keep from closing her eyes. If she let herself relax, it would all be over. And he knew it. His kisses moved to the spot on her neck where she was most sensitive...and she murmured softly, any thought of protest vanishing in a wave of bliss.

"You are the biggest jerk.."

"Glad to hear it." He brushed a gentle hand down her side, causing her to quiver a little. How it had happened she wasn't quite sure...she didn't even know how long they'd been here. She felt tired, and happy, and so dazed she couldn't feel her toes. Some rational part of herself knew that they shouldn't...that it wasn't fair on Andrew, that they should be more careful, but in those heated moments she stopped caring, just revelled in the fact that she was here, with him, that they were together after he'd been gone for so long. _Does that make me selfish? If it does, then that's all right. Because it makes me happy too. _

_Isn't that what Erica told me to do?_

* * *

( fwee for happies n more smuts.

please read and review! )


	12. Chapter 12

He missed her.

She'd woken him with a butterfly kiss that morning around sunrise, gently brushing blonde curls from his face - she'd had to go into work. He'd wanted to reach out to her, keep her there with him, but she'd wriggled out of his grasp after one last kiss, leaving behind the trace of her rose scent and the whisper that she loved him. That had been hours ago, and he'd woken again later to a room filled with fresh air and sunlight - but not her. It did hurt...since he'd got here he'd barely let her out of his sight, and he really wasn't sure what he should do without her. She'd suggested a few ideas last night and a couple did appeal, but he'd rather they did them together.

_"Talk to Erica," _she'd said. _"She's pretty fond of you, and I bet she could help you find work. But the first thing you need to do if you want to live here is to apply for leave to remain. We can't do much if you end up getting sent back to Norway after three months..."_

_"Wouldn't I get that if I married you?" _he'd asked with a grin. _"Marry me tomorrow, then we'll have nothing to worry about.."_

She was right of course, like always. He needed permission to stay, and a job to go to when he had it - that way he could have everything he'd dreamed of. The thought made him chuckle. After so many years of risking his life, of piloting in the most dangerous of circumstances, meeting one woman had changed him completely. He didn't want to be the hero anymore, (not that he'd ever given much thought to that) he just wanted to settle down and live a quiet life with her. To enjoy the peace they'd fought so hard for. He hadn't asked what came next. Though she'd accepted his proposal, they hadn't discussed the idea of marriage further - it was something they could leave until things were more settled. For now, he was just happy to be with her.

"Well, I'd better quit loafing around and go get something done.." Hopping out of bed he grabbed some clothes from the duffle bag at the bottom of the bed and headed for the shower. No use just waiting here for her to come home - she'd get mad at him. And besides, if he wanted to make this place his home, wasn't it best to explore a little first?

An hour later he was wondering whether he'd made the right decision. The heat was punishing, burning exposed skin and giving him a headache. The city was crowded, the press of bodies causing it to feel even hotter - how could everyone walk around laughing and chatting like it was no big deal? He shook his head in an effort to clear it, and winced when it only made his headache worse. Staggering slightly he sat down on a bench to get his breath, but it didn't work so well. The noise of the crowd became a weird buzzing, ringing in his ears like he was standing at the end of a very long tunnel.

He tried to think about what might be wrong with him, but rational thought seemed to be in short supply right now - he couldn't even remember what day it was. He ran a hand over his forehead and found he'd stopped sweating...but it didn't make him feel any better. Closing his eyes to block out the swirls of colour and dizziness, he sighed in relief as everything went black.

* * *

"Mwu?"

The bedroom was unusually neat, bedcovers straight, clothes folded up and in the duffle bag, but there was no sign of him. It was quite late, after six 'o' clock...where was he? On her pillow was a note, the familiar bold handwriting making her smile.

_Hey sweetheart;_

_If I'm not here waiting when you get home...I'm lost. Come save me!_

"You big idiot.." She sat down on the bed, brushing a hand over his pillow and breathing in his scent. She'd looked forward all day to coming home and seeing him, to teaching him another recipe and listening to his stories about the things he'd seen and done, snuggled up and letting his deep voice lull her to sleep. To say she was disappointed at his absence would be an understatement. Taking out her cellphone she dialled in his number, frowning a little when he didn't answer right away.

_"Hello? Who's this?"_

The voice was male, but not his. "Who's this?"

_"Dr. Thompson, up at Memorial Hospital_. _I was hoping you might know my patient. Big chap, blonde hair, scar over his nose?"_

Murrue closed her eyes, one hand reaching up to her chest - it felt as though her heart had stopped. "Yes," she managed to say, "I know him. Is...is he all right?"

_"He was brought in here a few hours ago suffering from heatstroke. He'll be just fine after a few days' rest, but we were just wondering who he belonged to.."_

"I understand. I'll come fetch him.." Ending the call she scowled, kicking a throw pillow across the room. She wanted to be mad at him, but in truth she was more mad at herself. She'd told him to go out and explore, but hadn't warned him how hot this place could be, even in early spring. He'd been outside, but not for very long, and was still used to Norway's weather...she hadn't even warned him to wear a hat. Shaking her head she grabbed her bag and headed back out the door, cursing both of them on her way.

The drive to the hospital took what felt like forever, even though she'd broken at least three speed laws, and her search for him wasn't helped by the fact that it was visiting hours - the place was packed. When the crowd around the desk finally dissipated...she couldn't think of what to say. They didn't know his name, and she didn't want to give it - who knew who might be listening? She described him to the young woman behind the desk, what he'd been brought in for, and to her surprise the woman smiled.

"Oh yes, the mystery patient. He's caused quite a stir, not least among the nurses.." And despite her worry, Murrue grinned. She'd seen people's reactions to him, and found it amusing rather than annoying. After following the directions she was given she found him asleep in a darkened room, cold cloths on his head and limbs. He was sunburned quite badly on his arms and face, the skin over the almost-healed scars beginning to peel - he did look a mess.

"What am I going to do with you?" Very carefully she brushed hair from his face, smiling a little when azure eyes fluttered open to gaze at her. He smiled himself slightly, and reached out to catch her hand in his.

"...m'I?"

"Hospital," she replied in a whisper. "You got heatstroke.." Mwu rolled his eyes.

"That why I feel like I've been sandblasted?"

She nodded. "And you look like it too. You have some nice sunburns.."

"I don't think I want to go outside anymore.."

"Oh shush, you'll get better." She leaned forward and very gently kissed him. "How are we going to go look at that house if you won't go outside?"

"You found one you like?"

"I found one that looks perfect." She'd spent her break looking through the newspaper and brochures for something that was just right, and to her delight, she had. Quiet neighbourhood, a garden, a house just big enough for them... "It's up that hill like I showed you, with all the houses painted different colours."

"That sounds nice," he murmured. "But I didn't get anything done today. No job.."

"Don't you worry about that. As soon as you're better, we can go look together. Okay?" She blinked away a tiny bud of a teardrop hoping he wouldn't notice, but his eyebrows dipped in a frown. Slowly he stretched out a hand to stroke her cheek.

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be." She smiled slightly, tipping her head into his caress. "I should have warned you how hot it can get, especially at midday."

"Nah, I'm just dumb. I didn't even wear a hat or take any water - I deserved to get sick. Sorry to make you worry.." He sat up, wincing slightly at the pull on sunburned skin, and reached for his shirt. Murrue frowned herself.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not staying the night." He studied her expression and his face puppydogged. "I am? But.." Her expression didn't change (though she found it hard), then he scowled, pulling his shirt on. "Screw that. I've only been here for two days. I'm not staying in a hospital, I'm going home with you."

* * *

This felt better.

He sat out on the balcony of her room watching the moon rise and thinking. He was glad she hadn't made him stay in the hospital...he'd had enough of those places. Settling back on the bench he sighed, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander. He liked it here. He liked this house, liked where it was...but it was too big for him. The house he'd grown up in had been enormous, but empty because of it. More didn't always mean better. He wanted a home just big enough for the two of them, and small enough for him to always be able to find her...he'd missed her so much he didn't want to let her out of his sight just yet. _In our own place I'll have her all to myself. Here I have to share her with someone else who cares for her..._

He'd noticed it. Bartfeld was always watching Murrue, dark blue eyes following her everywhere she went. It was understandable, at least a little - it was hard knowing someone like Murrue and not growing to care about her - but he wasn't happy about it.

"What are you doing out here? The doctor said to rest up.."

"I am resting.." He gestured around himself, peeking up as he felt her settle her hands on his shoulders. "This is me resting." She smiled, shaking her head, and leaned down to kiss the tip of his burned nose. Mwu patted the bench beside him.

"I always find you out here," she remarked, curling up beside him with her head on his shoulder. "You never come downstairs unless it's for dinner. I thought you and Commander Bartfeld got on well.."

"Mostly we do. But up here I don't have to share you."

"You don't share me with anyone."

"In his mind, I do. He likes you - he's probably liked you for a long time - and he doesn't want me around."

Murrue frowned, lips pursed slightly. "Erica says he understands.."

"Oh, he does. But," He lifted her to sit on his lap, taking one of her hands in his. "He doesn't like it. If the situations were reversed...if I'd gotten home to find the two of you in a relationship, I'd be angry, and sad, and very jealous, just like he is now." His fiancee looked downcast, guilty, even when he brushed a kiss to her cheek. "And don't be like that. Didn't the Director also say you had to do what made you happy?"

"She did, but.."

"Then tell me. What would make you happiest?"

She closed her eyes, a gentle smile curving her lips after a moment, but she didn't answer, piquing his curiosity. Whatever she saw, she clearly liked very much, and he chuckled. "I hope I'm in there somewhere.."

"You are.." With a content little sigh she snuggled close to him. He often dreamed about what would make him happiest, and those dreams were never without Murrue - he hoped the reverse was true for her.

"Think we can make a go of it?"

She kissed him gently. "I think we've already started to."

* * *

( random ending whee

please read and review! )


	13. Chapter 13

"Is that him?"

He squinted through the trees at the figure reading on the lawn. They were underneath a tree, head and most of their face hidden by a wide-brimmed straw hat. "I can't tell.." Moving closer he stepped on a twig, causing the reader to glance up sharply. And the younger man grinned. The hair was longer, facial features marred by a scar winding across the nose, but he was immediately recognisable, especially when he grinned.

"Hey kid, what are you doing sneaking around like that?"

"I didn't recognise you in that hat."

Mwu-san looked upwards at the straw object. "It's hers," he replied. "She said I had to wear it if I went outside. Along with about thirteen layers of sunblock.."

Kira pushed open the gate, escorting his companion into the garden. Mwu-san saw her and smiled, tipping his hat. "Morning, miss."

Lacus smiled n return. "Good morning, Fllaga-san. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. But all right, thanks. I think Murrue's in the kitchen if you want to go see her.." Lacus nodded and stepped inside, leaving Kira to sit down beside his friend. Despite the scar and the sunburn Mwu-san looked healthy and happy, wide mouth stretched in a broad grin.

"How'd you get burned?"

The older man's grin became faintly sheepish. "I went out into the city without a hat or sunscreen.." At Kira's raised eyebrow he sighed. "Yeah, I know. I've had this off Murrue already."

"Scolding?"

"She doesn't need to. She doesn't even need to say 'I told you so'. All she did was the eyebrow thing like you, and that told me all I needed to hear."

"She's got you well trained."

"I know. Already." But he didn't seem to mind - in fact he looked quite pleased about it. Kira smiled as he realised that his friend actually enjoyed this turn of events. Not the sunburn, but the 'being taken care of' part. And secretly, he thought Murrue-san probably enjoyed it too. He could hear her laughter from inside the house, something he'd heard in the last year, but never sounding quite like it did now. Mwu-san could evidently hear it too, and his expression was one of immense pride.

"Lacus says she's never seen Murrue-san this happy. And neither have I. She smiled like always, but not like she does now.." His friend's grin only became wider, and Kira sighed. "You need do more though."

"More?"

"Sure. She's like this 'cause you're here after being gone for so long, but that'll settle down eventually. You need to keep making her smile like that.."

"I already proposed to her..."

Kira blinked. "Already? Did she accept?"

A wide grin. "Yep. And she's found a house too."

"You're not taking things too quickly?"

Mwu-san looked surprised, as though he'd never considered that. "I guess we might be in a way. But it _has_ been a year and a half almost since we saw each other. And besides.." He went slightly pink and glanced away. "I was planning to ask her anyway if everything went okay, so.."

"So when's the wedding?"

"We haven't really talked much about it. Apart from me telling her I'm not wearing a suit, and her telling me she doesn't want a meringue dress, that is.."

Kira nodded. _I can't see either of them dressed that way, or wanting a massive wedding. When they do get married, it'll be a quiet thing, probably just with friends there._

"Well, let us know when you decide, okay?"

"He seems happy.."

Murrue peeked out of the open door with a smile. He was sitting there under the tree with Kira-kun, book discarded. Her hat was still jammed down over blonde curls, shirt sleeves still rolled down to protect sunburned skin. And he was laughing. "Yes, he does. He hasn't been too happy the last few days while the sunburn's been healing, but Kira-kun's cheered him up.."

"Kira was happy to hear he'd come back," remarked Lacus-san softly. "He blamed himself in part - he always wondered whether he could have changed things had he been there.."

"Everyone wondered that, I think. I kept asking myself if I could have done more.."

"You loved him, Murrue-san. That's all you needed to do. That's what kept him going, and what brought him back here. Just you."

She blushed but smiled, still watching him. And as though he knew he glanced back at the house, tipping a wink when he noticed her. And her heart skipped a beat. _Even now, he makes me feel like this. Like we're not living together or engaged to be married, but like things have only just begun. And who knows...maybe they have?_

"Have you made any plans?"

"Some. The second night he was here he asked me to marry him.." At Lacus-san's delighted expression she smiled. "But we haven't decided when yet."

"Anything else?"

"I have my dreams. Whether they come true or not depends on how things go."

"They will." replied her friend decisively.

--

_I hope she's right... _

It was a couple of hours after Kira-kun and Lacus-san had gone home, still early afternoon, and he was still reading. He'd chosen a book at random from her shelves a few days ago and had been reading ever since. And she had to admit, it was cute. The hat was tipped low over his eyes to shield the glare from the sun, though he'd been in the shade all day (she'd insisted on it). With time the red from the sunburn would become brown, and the next time he went out in the sun he'd be better prepared. While he'd been recovering she'd made enquiries about the little house on the hill, and discovered to her delight that it was still on the market.

_I have the money still from selling the old house, and what I have saved up. I can do it. But I want to do it without him knowing. I want to take him there and show him around, and tell him 'welcome home'... _The thought made her smile, and taking her glass of juice she crept over to him and settled herself on his lap facing him.

"Hello," he laughed, setting aside the book and pulling her closer. "This is nice. You should stay off work more often."

"And if I did that, Erica would kill me." She had to admit, the thought of neither of them having to work, of spending all day, every day, just with him was very nice, but she suspected they'd get bored after a while. "How are you feeling?"

"Not burned, which is good. And you?"

"Alright." Murrue shuffled around till she was sitting with her back pressed to his chest, the wide brim of the straw hat enough to shade both their faces. The two of them sat in contented silence for a while, just taking things in. For her it was the light and shade in the garden she'd created, the sound of the wind in the trees, his deep breathing, and how comfortable his lap was. And for him...it was just her. She smelled of roses and fresh air, the wisps of escaped auburn hair were tickling his nose, and her toenails were painted a pale pink. Little things, little touches that all made up one person. Her laugh, the adorable way she scowled when she was cross, the way she talked in her sleep - everything. He wanted to find work like he'd said, for the two of them to find that house she'd talked about and live together quietly. _I just want her. No sharing, no big house, just her._

"What time does he get home?"

"Couple of hours.."

He smiled. "You want to go upstairs?"

"Are you propositioning me?"

His smile became a wicked grin. "I think so. What do you say?"

"What are we waiting for?"

He stretched out lazily, gazing up at the pale blue ceiling of her room with a faint smile. She was curled up close beside him still in her rumpled green sundress, brown eyes half-closed and lipstick all kissed away. Reaching out he caught her hand and pulled her closer, idly playing with a lock of her hair. Murrue murmured in contentment, resting her chin on his chest and stretching herself. To his amusement and no small amount of affection, she was almost asleep, eyelids fluttering. "C'mere.." Winding his arms around her he let her snuggle close, stroking her hair until she drifted off. He loved watching her sleep. Back on _Archangel_ she'd rarely relaxed, sometimes barely even slept, sitting at that desk of hers till all hours of the night. When she'd finally accepted his advances he'd done what he could to help her relax, whether it had involved carrying her away from that desk or even occasionally kidnapping her.

"I love you," he whispered, dropping a kiss to auburn hair before carefully easing out from beneath her and leaving her to sleep. Tonight he'd cook for them - she'd taught him how, and the two of them could just spend a lazy evening together. Well, hopefully. _I keep forgetting about Bartfeld. Like the damn spectre at the feast... _He was always there in the background, reminding Mwu that he wasn't completely alone with his fiancee.

"I think he hates me. He must hate me."

"He doesn't hate you." The familiar voice caused him to glance up, and he smiled a little to see Erica Simmons leaning on the garden gate.

"You think?"

"Yes."

"Hope you're right.." He sat down on the doorstep as the woman let herself in. He really didn't want Bartfeld to hate him, or even resent him - he'd come here to find his happiness, not ruin anyone else's. He loved Murrue...but he'd never considered that someone else might, and it did cause guilt. "It feels weird."

"Well it shouldn't," said the Director firmly. "Bartfeld cares a lot about Murrue, but he's not the kind of person who'd stand in the way if she found happiness with another. Don't worry so much."

"And you don't mind this?"

"I mind you making her take days off work 'cause you were too dumb to wear a hat. She's the best technician I have."

He grinned. "What about for a honeymoon?"

The woman blinked, then sighed. "Why am I not surprised? Do me a favour though. Get used to being back together, to living together, before you rush into things. Okay?"

"I will. I kind of need a job first...I don't have the money to buy her a ring.."

The Director smiled. "I think I can help you there. I'd actually come to ask Murrue what you were planning to do here - there's a spot open at Morgenroete if you want it.."

"I don't know that much about maintenance. Murrue tells me I'm better at breaking things than repairing them."

"Which is why you'd be starting out at the bottom of the ladder. Junior technician. But since I'm not totally evil, you'd be working in her department. On _one_ condition."

"Which is?"

She frowned. "You do _not_ distract her. I'm not big on my crew fumbling in closets or making out when they think I'm not looking. And since she's the boss of that department, you do as she says. She says jump...You get me?" He nodded mutely. "Good. You start Monday. So what you need to do is go out and apply for leave to remain."

"Leave to what?"

"The visa you got is for tourists. It only lasts a hundred and eighty days, and doesn't allow you to work. So you need to go apply to be able to live here. Normally that takes a few weeks, but you have the advantage of knowing the leader of this country."

This time Mwu was the one to blink. "I do?" Then he remembered. "The missie?"

"That's right."

"Cool..."

--

He was eating dinner outside. He'd asked him if he didn't want to come in and avoid being eaten alive by mosquitos, but he was still out there, dodging the insects. Murrue had commented quite wryly that he must have sweet blood - either that or he just tasted new. Peeking out of the window again Andrew couldn't help but smile at the sight. La Fllaga was waving a fork around his head cursing loudly at the incessant drone of bugs. "Poor guy.."

"Stubborn idiot." was Murrue's own comment. "He's going to be covered in bites."

"Is he nervous around me?"

"Probably a little." Donning a long-sleeved shirt she stepped out into the evening air, placing a hand on La Fllaga's shoulder and speaking quietly to him. The younger man looked back at the house after a moment and managed a small smile, reaching up to catch her hand. He didn't move from the bench though, and Murrue's shoulders slumped. She wandered back inside shaking her head in frustration, which made Andrew grin.

"Let me try.."

"I don't bite, you know.."

"No, I imagine you don't." The reply was tired, almost sad, which surprised him. He was the winner, wasn't he? So why act this way?

"What's wrong? I don't remember you being so serious."

"Do you love her?"

Andrew regarded him silently for a moment, then sighed. "Yes."

"I thought so. She has that effect on everyone. I didn't come in because I know how I'd feel if it were me. Seeing her with the one she loves, having to share my house with them - I don't think I could do it.."

"I won't say it's easy," He sat down a short distance away, leaning back to gaze at the moon. "But you're the one she chose, and she's happy with that. Just accept it. I have."

La Fllaga smiled. "You're better at accepting than I would be under the circumstances. But thank you."

"Make her happy."

"I will. I promise."

Murrue smiled. Just what she'd hoped for. She cared so much for the two of them, her fiance and her friend - she'd wanted them to get along, to be friends like before. She'd always regret hurting Andrew, but Erica was right, he _did_ understand. Hidden in the shadows she watched them talk, smile growing as the two men laughed. _I'm glad. They've avoided each other all the time that Mwu's been here, not sure what to say or how to say it... _The two men were very similar, with the same sense of stubborn pride, the same easy confidence...it would have been very easy to accept Andrew as her companion. If it hadn't been for her own stubborness, her refusal to let go of Mwu, she was sure they could have made it work.

_It wouldn't have been the same, I know. What Mwu and I have...we could never have with anyone else. He and I complete each other. Once I knew I loved him, that was it._

"I'll get that house," she murmured, "and we'll see what we can do with our lives.."

She couldn't wait to see.

--

( fwee for moving haus next chapter!

please read and review! )


	14. Chapter 14

"Is _this_ the house you were telling me about?"

She turned on her heels and fixed him with a dazzling smile. "This is the one. What do you think?"

He stood there on the paved driveway just staring. What did he think? He thought it was perfect. Red tiled roof, yellow-painted walls with ivy growing up around the door, a tiny garden...it was just right for her. And for him. "It's beautiful.."

Murrue beamed, almost clapping her hands in delight. "I hoped you'd say that. Cause, well..." She pinked and glanced at her sandalled feet, wiggling her toes nervously - and he understood.

"You've already bought it, haven't you?"

She scowled, nose crinkling in a ridiculously adorable way. "I hate it when you do that."

"Sweetheart, I know you too well. Are you sure it's alright though? I mean..."

"I had the money all saved. And I told you I'd wanted to live up here. You being here just makes it better." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, then took his hand. "Shall we go see what it's like inside?"

Inside proved to be five small rooms, a kitchen, a sitting room, bathroom and two bedrooms, which made him smile. Logically, he knew that few houses these days had only one bedroom, but he couldn't help but wonder whether one day the other would have an occupant. Murrue however was looking all around with wide eyes, grin enough to light up a city. "This room's going to be blue," she announced.

"Oh? Which one?"

"This one," She pointed to the larger of the two, which had a window overlooking the ocean far below. "Our room.." She blushed as she said the words, even more when he waggled his eyebrows seductively, and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Okay, sorry. What colour are the other rooms then?"

"Kitchen, yellow, bathroom, green, and sitting room, red."

"Nice and bright, then?"

"Not _that_ bright. I'm not going for 'kid's poster paints' colours. Just something nice."

He grinned at her enthusiasm. "All right then, what about the other room?"

"Hmm?"

He pointed to the little room beside their own. "What colour will that one be?" She gazed at it for a moment, then, to his delight, she blushed again, murmured something he couldn't make out, and scuttled away. _Maybe she's thinking about it too? _Walking after her he found her in the kitchen leaning against a counter...still red to her ears. She looked - actually he wasn't sure _how_ she looked, but she wasn't smiling. "I'm sorry.."

"You've got me wondering now," she admitted in a small voice. "No fair.."

"Why no fair?" Taking her hand he walked her over to the open door and sat them both down on the step to let the fresh air clear her head a bit. Murrue sighed and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He didn't ask what she was wondering about - he had a pretty good idea, and he'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about it himself. "We ought to get moving, huh?"

"What?"

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "To get the stuff. Can't move into a house with no furniture.."

She blinked slowly, then smiled herself. "Very true."

He'd given her an out. Sitting in the passenger seat while he drove, letting the wind blow through her hair and cool her face, she smiled. His words had been innocent enough, yet they'd sparked her imagination. What colour _would_ that room be? She leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. He'd been sweet enough to change the subject, but perhaps the damage was done.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, we can't shift furniture in this little thing." She opened one eye and poked out her tongue. Her car was big enough for what it needed to be, _he_ was the only one who complained about it.

"Just because you're used to planes where you can stretch your legs out."

"Right. This is like driving one of those clown cars."

She swatted his arm. "Don't you insult my car. You wanted to drive. Next time you sit in this seat and wind it back if you want. But you're not adjusting that seat." Mwu just grumbled, but behaved himself, and she grinned in triumph. He'd never been able to win against her. "So we're going to rent something else?"

"Yep. Like a moving van or something. And we can rope the kid into helping."

"Commander Bartfeld would help too.."

"Not being rude, princess, but he only has one arm. The kid's tough enough, and he has that buddy of his...what was his name?"

"Athrun-kun. He's Cagalli-san's bodyguard though - I don't think they'd let him just come over."

Mwu shrugged. "He can bring the missie if he wants."

She palmed her face. "You're saying that the leader of this country could take time out from meetings and the Council...to come help us move furniture."

"Sure. I bet you she's fed up. A change would do her good. If she wore a hat or something she'd be just fine."

* * *

And to her surprise, he was right. Kira-kun and Lacus-san readily agreed to help out, and when Kira-kun got in touch with his friend and sister on the mainland...Cagalli-san jumped at the chance. How she was able to escape no-one was quite sure, but an hour later she turned up with Athrun-kun at the cliffside house, wearing a bright smile and a headscarf to cover blonde hair. Mwu grinned. "Hey there, missie. How's being the boss these days?"

The young woman wrinkled her nose, telling them all they needed to know. Perhaps moving furniture _was_ sometimes better. Whatever the case, she readily helped Athrun-kun move some of Murrue's spare furniture, even laughing and joking with Kira-kun and Mwu. _Perhaps she needed this. The chance to spend time with friends and her brother...the chance to be a teenage girl instead of the leader of a country... _Once again, Mwu had proved to be more perceptive than people knew. Or at least, more than other people knew. Catching his arm as he walked past her she brushed her lips to his in a kiss, which he happily returned.

"Well, thank you," he remarked gently when they broke, brushing a thumb over her cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being you."

He actually blushed just a little, rubbing the back of his neck with the other hand. "Thank you.." The unexpected shyness was so cute she had to bite her lip to hide the smile. Standing on her tiptoes she ruffled his hair and took his hand.

"C'mon you, let's go move the rest of that stuff."

Kira-kun glanced up from where he and Athrun-kun were busy manouvering the red sofa into the back of the moving van. "Do we get a reward for this?"

Mwu raised an eyebrow. "Reward, huh? So this isn't out of the goodness of your heart?"

The young man opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it when he was elbowed sharply in the ribs by Lacus-san. Murrue hid another smile and hopped up to sit on the back of the van. "What kind of reward were you thinking of?"

"Food?"

Mwu palmed his face, and even the demure Lacus-san had to stifle laughter. Murrue herself just grinned. "All right then. When Mwu and I are settled in, the four of you can come over for dinner. Yes, they can," she emphasised at her fiance's scandalised expression. "It's a nice way to thank them. So, is dinner a good enough bribe for you guys to help us get this stuff into the house?"

All four nodded. "Good."

She was too generous. Looking at her now, surrounded by the kids, he fought back the spark of jealousy. Not that he didn't like those kids or want them around...but all he wanted, all he'd wanted since coming back here, was to have Murrue to himself. To see what a forever, rather than just the nights, might be like. He'd already had to share her with Bartfeld for a fortnight or so... He sighed and moved to lean against the bonnet of the moving van, hoping he didn't look _too_ sulky.

"Don't look that way," came the gentle voice in his ear. "Tonight is just for us..."

He smiled a little. "You promise?"

"I promise. Just us." He grinned at those words. So it wasn't just him. Maybe _she _wanted _him_ all to herself?

"Then we'd better get going, huh?"

She kissed his cheek. "We better had.."

* * *

The sky was beautiful.

Lying on his back in the slightly-too-long grass he stared upwards. Dusk was fast approaching, the sky changing gradually from orange and pink on the horizon to violet and blue higher up. Pinpoints of stars were just beginning to emerge, twinkling like diamonds in the midst of fire. A whisper in the grass told him she was there, but he didn't say anything, only smiled when she brushed a gentle hand over his face. The setting was too beautiful to spoil with talk. And she seemed to understand, lying beside him and watching the display herself. The only movement came when she reached across to take his hand, twining her fingers with his.

When it was all over he looked to the side, smiling when he saw she was looking right back at him. He still didn't speak, just let everything wash over him. He was here, in the most beautiful place he'd ever seen, with her...and he could finally stop running. He didn't have to search anymore.

"Now what?" he asked finally.

Murrue smiled. "Happily ever after."

He had to grin at the fanciful notion. Their life together hadn't exactly been a fairytale so far. But the 'happily ever after' part...he liked the sound of that. Still holding her hand, he tugged her toward him, breath leaving him in an 'oof' when she jumped up to sit on him. She grinned wickedly and made as though to tickle him, but he beat her to the punch. Very gently he brushed his hands down her sides, grinning inwardly in triumph when her eyes fluttered closed. She murmured softly and squirmed a little, causing hitched breathing for both of them.

"Now what?" she asked, managing to open her eyes halfway to gaze down at him.

"The prince gets his princess?"

She giggled. "That sounds nice. But probably not out here.."

"No?" He moved slightly and she gasped, biting her lip.

"W-we have neighbours now.." Which was true enough, but still...

"Not even if we're _really_ quiet?" He slipped a hand under her skirt, causing colour to race to her cheeks. She squirmed again unintentionally and he sighed, having to close his eyes for a moment. He'd been teasing, but if she didn't stop that, he might not have a choice. "Keep still.."

"How can I?" His fingers crept higher and she bit her lip again, arching against him. When she opened her eyes again they were glazed over, cheeks a hectic red. He made as though to pull away but she shook her head. "Don't.."

"But you said.."

"I don't care.." She moved against him and he groaned quietly. Finally losing control he pulled her closer, moving so she was beneath him, and kissed her to stifle the noise.

"We probably shouldn't do that again.."

"We shouldn't?"

She smiled, propping herself up on an elbow. "Well, not out here. I don't think the neighbours would like it. Lots of families around here."

"Inside, then?"

"Inside is fine." Leaning forward Murrue kissed him. "We should probably check out our room anyway. See what it's like."

"Oh? That sounds nice. Now?"

"Why not?" Mwu grinned at her words, and before she could say anything further scooped her up and carried her into the house, kicking the door shut behind him.

Not the most traditional housewarming, but a nice one nonetheless...

* * *

( Smut!

please read and review! )


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you think?"

"He's learning."

She leaned against the jeep with a smile and watched him work. Clad in orange overalls he stared at the clipboard he held, tapping a pen against his chin. He looked studious, serious...and rather cute. He'd started here a little over five weeks ago and had fitted in well, his irreverence and occasional goofiness bringing lightness to the often tense environment. As a junior technician he was at the beck and call of almost everyone, fetching tools, coffee, work orders and everything else in between. "How long do you think he'll stay a gopher?"

"Probably not long," Erica replied after a sip of her coffee. "He's bright, and a quick study. How's his homework?"

The younger woman rolled her eyes. "He spends _hours_ going over it. Just sitting there on the floor with books and papers spread out all around him. He does grumble about it though.."

"Oh?"

"He says books don't teach him everything. He wants to try fixing stuff for himself.."

Erica grinned. "Then let him. You're his boss here. Give him something small to fix and let him have a go at being sorceror's apprentice for a while.."

"And when he breaks it?"

"C'mon sweetie, have a little faith in him. He doesn't break _everything_ he touches, surely?" She looked her friend up and down. "_You_ seem to be all right.." Murrue blushed and looked away, grumbling under her breath. Erica was right, of course. Perhaps the problem was with herself. She enjoyed having him around, always knowing where he was. Erica frowned on fraternization at work, but looks could easily convey what touches or words couldn't, and the atmosphere was rather charged as a result. _I just wish I was the only one to look at him that way..._

"That," her friend remarked wisely, "is the face of a jealous girlfriend."

Murrue huffed. "It's not as if they don't know he's spoken for.." Mwu had certainly made an impression at Morgenroete, the unattached (and even attached) women eyeing him as though he were the main course at an all-you-can-eat buffet. Even though on his first day Erica had pointed out that he was 'Maria's fiance' it hadn't stopped the whispers and giggles that followed him around, and Murrue was becoming thoroughly fed-up. Erica just thought it was funny.

"You're going to have to deal with it. It's always been the same here. Even if you two were married he'd probably still get attention. He's a good-looking fellow."

The younger woman just scowled. The reasons didn't matter. He'd only been back with her a couple of months - this time last year she'd thought he was dead. Was it so unreasonable to not want to share him?

Erica sighed. Certainly, La Fllaga was popular here. Handsome and sunny-natured despite the running around he had to do, he'd proved irresistible to the women here, and she understood why Murrue would be so cross about that. But what her friend didn't see was the interest _she_ sparked. Everywhere she went, eyes followed her. She hadn't noticed the male attention, but La Fllaga had, and he'd complained vociferously to Erica about it.

_"Don't they know she's engaged?"_

_"Yes, they know," _Erica had replied with a smile. _"But she's beautiful. It's only natural she'd get some attention.."_

_"I know she's beautiful. But she's mine!"_

His possessiveness had surprised Erica at first, but looking at Murrue now, it was clear that _she_ was every bit as much. Her arms were folded, amber eyes narrowed...it was almost funny.

"Murrue, he loves you. He's not looking at the other girls...when his eyes wander it's when he's looking for _you_. Just relax."

She huffed again, but not as much, the tense lines of her body relaxing slightly. And as though on cue, the man in question popped his head around the door, scarred face lighting up in a smile when he saw his fiancee.

"Hey ladies, I've been ordered to fetch coffee and donuts. Anyone want some?"

"Chocolate glazed, please," replied Erica. "Take your young lady here, she could do with some sugar."

La Fllaga chuckled and held out his hand. "Milady?" And to Erica's relief, Murrue smiled, taking the offered hand and letting her fiance escort her out the room. They didn't get much chance at work to be together, so she'd let them have this time. _It might help sort things out..._

* * *

"Are you okay?"

She gave him a wan little smile. "Yes. Just tired is all."

Still holding her hand he brought her close, brushing fingertips over her face. She _did_ look tired, pale and with violet shadows under her eyes. She smiled more at his touch, tilting her head into his hand, then, to his surprise, she hugged him. "I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

A small laugh. "Ask Erica.." The answer confused him, but he hugged her back, stroking her hair and nuzzling into her neck to make her laugh. After a moment she relaxed, looking up at him with her usual stunning smile. "Now I feel better." Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him lightly. "Let's go get some donuts."

Her sunny mood lasted right up until they got to the canteen. A group of female technicians at a vending machine let fly with a few wolf-whistles, and Murrue's smile faded, like a cloud passing in front of the sun. "What is it?"

"Nothing.." she replied quietly, dark eyes downcast. Confused again he looked to the girls, who made eyes at him for some reason, then back down at his fiancee...was she worried? About the way those other girls looked at him? Squeezing her hand he walked her over to the counter to get the coffee, past the girls - and raised an eyebrow when he felt one of them pinch his backside.

"Feel better now?"

She nodded, leaning on the railing and gazing out to sea. After delivering the coffee and donuts he'd taken her out to a rooftop gantry they'd discovered together not long after he'd come to work there. He'd hoped the sun and fresh air would bring her smile back, and it had, just a little...but there was still that sadness in her eyes. Only one thing for it. "You're an idiot."

"I'm a what?"

"An idiot," he repeated cheerfully, trying not to laugh at her outraged expression. "Well you _are_. I come halfway across the world to find you, we make all those plans together, and you're worried when a few bored ladies whistle at me?"

"And pinch your ass?"

He blinked, then sighed. "You saw that?"

"Couldn't miss it. I can't fault her taste, but.." She huffed slightly, folding her arms. "I don't appreciate it."

"Neither do I," he pointed out. "I don't go around looking to get pinched in sensitive places by women I don't even know. Now if _you_ tweaked my butt, it'd be different."

"Would it?"

"I think so." Her hesitant smile very slowly became a mischievous one, an unmistakeable twinkle in amber eyes...and he swallowed, throat suddenly dry. She moved closer to him, delicate fingers tracing a pattern on his chest, and his eyes fluttered closed. He heard her laughter, soft and quiet, then felt the tweak a moment later. "Yeah, that's different.."

Murrue giggled again and kissed him. "Better?"

"Much."

She watched him work. On Erica's advice she'd given him something small to fix, a faulty automatic valve she'd removed from an engine earlier that afternoon, and he sat there on a packing crate with the valve on his lap. He was studying it intently, blue eyes narrowed and serious, and didn't even seem to notice her there. She sat on a crate close by, chin on her hands, and just watched with a fond smile. Eventually however, he looked up and sighed. "I don't know what to do with it. Some mechanic I'm going to be.."

"Oh shush. You're still learning. Here..." She shuffled her crate over next to his and showed him how to take the valve apart and check each connection and circuit for faulty wiring or shorts. He followed her instructions carefully, asking all kinds of questions, and when he got the valve to work, his smile could light up a city.

"Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome.." she murmured, red to her ears. _All he's done is smile, _she scolded herself. _He smiles all the time... _True, but there were some smiles that had more of an effect than others, and this was definitely one of them. Shaking her head she took a deep breath, feeling rather like she'd had a shot of espresso.

"Where are we eating from tonight?" he asked, ruffling her hair. "Mexican last night, Thai the night before, so where haven't we called?"

"There's a Chinese place not far from here.."

"Sounds good.." Their kitchen, while having all the appliances necessary, wasn't quite finished. She planned to sand and stain the cupboards and paint the walls this weekend, then his cooking lessons could begin in earnest. He'd proven a quick and enthusiatic student at painting and mechanics, so this should be no different. He _wanted_ to learn, although as far as he was concerned it was all down to her teaching him. "C'mere.."

"Sorry, I have to go do my own work now. I'm in charge, remember?"

"Oh?" Mwu grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "Are you really?"

She just smiled sweetly and whispered in his ear, allowing a wicked smile to curve her lips. _Oh yes, I'm in charge. And you'll know about it if you put a foot out of place..._

* * *

"Erica's pleased."

"She is?"

"Yep. She says you did a good job on that valve, and that you can have a go on some of the planes next week.." He beamed in pride, popping the last bite of spring roll into his mouth before flopping back on the grass with a content sigh. Murrue smiled and kissed his nose, settling down with her chin on his chest. His eyes were alight with affection and kindness, and that love of life he had - the expression sometimes reminded her of a little boy. One who'd never had much chance to be a child.

"We should go play."

"Play?" He grinned knowingly, and she sighed, poking his nose.

"Not like _that_. I mean play. Like going to the park and taking over the jungle gym."

"Aren't we a bit old for that?"

"Are you? The way you act sometimes it's like you're still a kid." He pretended to scowl at that, but the corners of his lips twitched. She could tell that the idea of playing in the park appealed to him, just as she'd known it would. "You want to try it?"

"Lead the way."

Climbing to her feet she held out her hand. Tonight they'd behave like children, a way he'd never got to. Responsible adults they could be tomorrow. Tonight...

_Tonight we have fun._

* * *

( hee

please read and review! )


	16. Chapter 16

He found her in the kitchen. She was standing there waiting for the kettle to boil, staring out to sea and he grinned, tiptoeing up behind her and winding his arms around her waist. She jumped a little but smiled, leaning back into his embrace. He chuckled quietly and kissed her cheek. She looked tired, as well might be expected - they'd stayed out pretty late last night. _Where did we go? We went to the park and played for hours, on the swings, the roundabout and see-saw.. _She'd loved it, her giggles ringing out over the darkened park as they'd tried to outdo each other, to see who could swing higher or go faster. _She stil wanted to have fun though - we ended up going for ice cream after we'd been to the park. And even when we came home..._

"Feeling all right?"

"Tired.." she murmured. Turning around in his arms she gave him an adorable sleepy smile before snuggling close, making his grin widen. She'd become very affectionate lately, liking to be close. He'd have thought the novelty of him being around would have worn off by now, but she still preferred to be with him, even passing up the chance of overtime so they could go home together. _She says she gave up so much on _Archangel_, working till all hours of the night...she always regretted us not being able to spend that much time together. She doesn't want work to take over her life anymore... _

"Want to go back to bed?"

"I'd better not. I'll end up falling asleep again.."

"You could do with a bit more sleep."

"I need to paint the kitchen."

"I can do that.." He nuzzled into her neck, planting kisses to the soft skin until she squirmed and giggled. "C'mon.."

"No.." She wriggled out of his embrace and ran back to their room, he in close pursuit. She was rifling through her dresser for clothes when he caught her, laughing softly when he swept her up in his arms. "Mwu, put me down.."

"Okay." Tugging back the comforter he placed her in bed, not able to hide his smile at her little huff of protest. He knew she _was_ still tired - though she was working less she slept more, often dozing off at her desk at work - so if she could get more sleep then she should.

"M'okay. Don't need sleep. Not sleepy.."

"You are, though..." To his amusement her eyelids were already fluttering, and she sighed in comfort when he stroked her hair, stretching like a kitten. He'd won and they both knew it, but she didn't offer any further protests...she just smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

He watched her for a little while, smiling himself. He didn't often get chance to watch her like this - she was almost always up before the birds, so this was a nice change. _It's really no wonder she gets stared at so much at work. How could anyone not stare at someone so beautiful?_

"I'll sort out your kitchen, okay? It might not be perfect, but I'll do the best I can."

* * *

"Mwu?" She stretched out contentedly, smiling as she heard his tuneless whistling. Normally she'd be annoyed at sleeping half the day away, but today it didn't seem so bad somehow. The dark blue and white curtains were rippling in the sea breeze, the faint cry of birds mixing with the rush of the ocean in the distance...what was the point in rushing everything? With another lazy smile she climbed out of bed, tiptoeing to the kitchen. And just as she'd thought, he was there. The ceiling and most of the walls were already done, the bright yellow paint reflecting the sunlight just as she'd hoped. And Mwu...

_Well, this is a nice thing to wake up to... _He was standing with his back to her, shirtless and tanned, the scars and muscles standing out. Stifling a giggle she leaned on the doorframe and proceeded to enjoy the view. No shirt, just jeans...did it get better? As she watched he sighed and stretched before leaning down to reload his paintbrush - and she felt herself blush.

"You're doing that on purpose.."

"Maybe," he replied cheerfully, straightening up and peeking over his shoulder. "But it's nice to be watched that way, especially by you. Did you like what you saw?"

"Of course." Walking over she brushed a hand over his back, tracing the ridges of his scars until he hissed, a shiver running through him. The skin over those scars was still quite sensitive, and he rather liked attention there. Smirking in triumph she leaned close and kissed the scars, causing him to groan softly.

"Murrue, honey, if you don't quit that there won't be much more painting done here..."

She just kept smiling, continuing the attention. "It's okay. Pretend I'm not here.."

"Not possible, I'm afraid.." He sighed and turned to her, the look in blue eyes despondent. "What am I going to do now?"

"You're right, that _is_ a problem," she mused, tapping her chin with a finger. "But I think I can help you. Follow me." She held out a hand and he took it, letting her lead him from the kitchen. The painting...it could wait.

"Sleepy again?"

"Me? No..." Propping herself up on an elbow she studied him with a gentle smile. He looked relaxed and happy, azure eyes half-closed, and chuckled softly when she brushed fingertips over his chest. "You seem to be, though.."

"Nah, I'm just relaxed. Shall we carry on with the kitchen, or stay here?"

"Well, it _does_ need finishing..." And she was rather peckish. Leaning forward she kissed him and hopped out of bed, making her way to the half-painted kitchen. Lately she'd started getting hungry all the time, which surprised her as she'd never had that big of an appetite, and certainly not much of a sweet tooth...so why she was eating so many cookies these days was beyond her. So far Mwu hadn't noticed. Well, she hoped so anyway. Fixing herself a mug of tea she reached into a cupboard for the cookie jar - and found a note.

_You didn't tell me I was living with the Cookie Monster. I've hidden them by the way, so I get to eat some myself._

"Jerk!"

He didn't answer right away, then poked his head around the kitchen door. "Who's a jerk?" She brandished the half-empty jar and the note, and he grinned. "Self-preservation, princess. I like cookies too."

"Wasn't me." she claimed, knowing he'd see straight through her. "We must have a mouse. Either that or you sleepwalk and eat them all at night."

"Is that right? When I went to sleep you were snuggled so close I doubt I could have moved if I wanted to. And it's a damn clever mouse if it can get into an airtight cookie jar and only eat the chocolate chip kind. So do you want to try again?"

Murrue scowled. "If you knew, why didn't you say?"

"Cause it's cute. I had no idea you had such a sweet tooth."

"Neither did I. Just all of a sudden.."

He ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it. Like I said, it's cute. I just wanted some cookies for myself."

"Where did you hide them?"

"Not telling. There's only five left, and there were twelve in the package. Share."

"Jerk."

* * *

She'd never seen her friend so angry. She stood there in the hangar, hands on hips, fiercely berating a hapless junior. Though the junior was at least a foot taller and twice as wide, he was actually hanging his head like a chastised schoolboy, not able to meet the woman's gaze. Erica herself was watching in amazement, as were most of the others. This was very unlike Murrue. The junior attempted to explain his actions, but she was having none of it, normally warm amber eyes narrowed to chips of ice. "No! What you can do is go back and fix the damn thing! Now!"

The junior did as told, scuttling away as fast as he could while Murrue stalked back to her workstation, kicking a packing crate on the way.

_What's wrong with her? _Erica glanced across at La Fllaga, who nodded and made his way across to his fiancee. Sadly, she didn't look any happier to see him.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"That was uncalled for."

"What was? He knew what he was supposed to be doing, so why the hell didn't he do it properly?"

"He didn't deserve to be yelled at like that."

"And you'd know, would you? You with all your three months of experience?" She scowled up at him, hands back on her hips, but unlike the other junior La Fllaga didn't flinch. "Leave me alone!"

"I will when you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!"

He raised an eyebrow and she actually stamped her foot like an angry toddler. The gesture was so unexpected, and despite the situation, so amusing, that Erica had to look away to hide a smile. La Fllaga never said a word, just continued to watch the young woman, and that only infuriated her more. "Don't look at me like that!" Without warning she threw the wrench she'd been holding right at him. The man still didn't move, the tool flying past so close to his head his hair fluttered in the breeze it caused. And Murrue gasped. All the anger left her features to be replaced by shock, and very slowly, tears began to shimmer in her eyes. "I..."

Still without a word, the blonde man smiled gently and shook his head. He held out his arms and she just ran into them, burying her face in his jumpsuit and beginning to cry. He didn't scold her, didn't even look angry...he just smiled still, resting his cheek on her hair and holding her tight. And Erica grinned. _If he can react that way when she's so angry, look at her with love even after what happened...I don't think she could have found anyone better for her..._

"It's okay now.."

She sniffled slightly and looked up at him, pale face streaked with tears. "How is it? What if that had hit you?"

La Fllaga gave his fiancee a lopsided grin. "I'd have had a bruise."

"Not funny."

"Well, I would have. You've got a good right arm though. Ever think of playing baseball?"

Murrue stared dumbly at him for a good couple of minutes, then began to giggle. Resting her forehead against his chest, she laughed, all her tension and unhappiness vanishing with the gentle sound. La Fllaga chuckled in reply and kissed the crown of her hair. "There we go. Told you it was okay."

A little later that day he went to visit her in her office, knocking carefully to make sure she didn't mind him being there. "Are you decent?"

"Mostly." She smiled slightly and beckoned him inside, motioning him to close the door behind him. "Are you all right?"

"I was going to ask _you_ that."

"I'm okay. Tired, guilty, but fine."

Mwu nodded, sitting down on the small red sofa under the window and patting the cushion beside him in an invitation for her to join him, which she accepted readily. He hugged her gently and lowered her down, letting her rest her head on his lap. "You scared everyone.."

"Did I?"

"Oh yeah. The Director said she'd never seen you so mad. No-one has, not even me.." She wrinkled her nose and sighed, rolling over to look up at him. She looked sad and apologetic, even when he leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. "And it's okay. Everyone's allowed to lose their temper sometimes."

"But I _really_ lost it. That's never happened before."

"You musn't worry about it. Everyone's all right. No harm done." She still didn't look happy, but did smile a little when he brushed a hand over her hair, tilting her head into his touch. And after a moment, much to his amusement, she yawned. "Not kidding when you said 'tired', huh?"

"Been sleepy all day," she murmured in reply. She was tired a lot these days - he couldn't count the number of times he'd had to carry her to the car to drive her home after he'd found her asleep at her desk. To him it was kind of sweet. He kept watching her, still stroking her hair, until she drifted off with a smile on her face.

In truth, her outburst had surprised him. She had a temper all right, but the fuse was a long one, and a mistake by a junior technician would have been nowhere near enough to cause something like today's anger. And whether she'd missed him with the wrench or not, she'd _meant_ to hit him with it.

"What's wrong with you, sweetheart?"

A short while later the Director poked her head around the door, smiling when she saw her friend asleep. "Poor thing.."

"Is the guy she blew up at okay?"

"Oh yes. He's still a bit shaken, but I told him she wasn't herself today."

"She's been different for a while," he mused. Mood swings, weird appetite... "She's not sick, but.."

Erica nodded, gazing down at her sleeping friend. Murrue seemed fine now, curled up on the sofa with a smile on her face - like nothing had happened. "She have funny moods at home?"

La Fllaga considered this for a moment, then nodded thoughtfully. "Kinda. She's really affectionate now - not that she wasn't before, but she's more so now - she sleeps a lot, and..." He chuckled quietly and shook his head. "And I've never known someone eat so many cookies."

"Cookies?"

"Oh yeah. She goes through three packets a week. I don't remember her having such a sweet tooth.."

_Neither do I... _Narrowing her eyes, Erica studied Murrue more closely. The younger woman looked much the same as always, pale and slight - or was something different? Was her figure a little fuller, or was she imagining things? She didn't mention her concerns to La Fllaga, as she had no proof to back it up, but she'd definitely keep a closer eye on her friend. _I think a lighter workload and shorter shifts are in order. She won't thank me for it, but if this is what I think it is, she's going to need it..._

Only time would tell.

* * *

( nyuk nyuk

please read and review! )


	17. Chapter 17

"Erica!"

She didn't look up, knowing exactly what this would be about. Her best friend's normally soft voice carried a definite edge of irritation, and she had to fight hard to hide a smile. "Yes?"

"What the hell is this?"

"What the hell is what?"

"This!" Murrue slammed her hand down on the desk, showing the weekly staff rota. "Why have you changed my shifts? Cut my hours? I need the money!"

"La Fllaga's working here now, isn't he? If he passes that exam he'll move up a rank, and earn more. Most people would be pleased to have shorter shifts.."

"I'm not most people." With a sigh, Erica glanced up, and couldn't help smiling. Murrue was standing there, hands on hips, dark eyes flashing, and looked so funny it was impossible to keep a straight face. Murrue scowled. "What are you smiling at?"

"You, sweetie. You look exactly like a little kid that's had her candy bar taken away. Instead of grumbling about it, why not enjoy it? Relax at home, take the fiance to the beach...don't ask for more work."

"But..." The younger woman sighed and slumped into the chair next to her. When she sat, the weight she had gained became easier to see, which only made Erica's smile widen. With each passing day, each week, her suspicions about the cause of that were growing. _I have a good idea what's wrong with her, or rather what's right with her. The only ones who can't see it are Murrue and her intended..._

"Just take it easy. It'll do you good."

"Why, all of a sudden?"

"You need it. You've only taken a week off in the two years you've been working here. And I don't want to hear anymore complaint about it. I'm the boss, remember?" Murrue huffed, but didn't say anything further. She simply leaned back in the chair and glowered at her lap. Erica allowed herself an inward cheer at her rare moment of victory. How long it would last was anyone's guess, so she'd savour it while she could. "Go on now. Sort out your crew."

"Dammit..."

"Murrue, I have work to do. And you sitting there sulking won't change my mind - it might just make me decide to send you home right now. So go."

He watched her stalk up and down her office, muttering uncharitable things under his breath. He'd been expecting trouble ever since he'd seen the new rota, and hadn't been disappointed. "Will you sit down? You're making me dizzy."

"I can't believe she did that!"

"She cares about you," he pointed out, only raising an eyebrow when she whirled to fix him with an icy glare. "Honestly. Everyone does. Even when you're being a pain in the ass."

"I'm being a pain in the ass?"

"Yes," he replied matter-of-factly. Murrue stared at him for a moment, utterly taken aback, then all of a sudden her lips twitched. Shaking her head she began to laugh, moving across to sit beside him on the sofa.

"Poor Mwu," she murmured. She reached up to brush a gentle hand over his face, fingertips lingering on his scar. "This probably isn't what you had in mind when you came back here.."

"Not really. But you see, I'm smitten. When I fell for you, I accepted the good and the bad. So even when you _are_ being a pain in the ass, I love you anyway."

"You never shout at me.."

He grinned. "Do I need to?"

"No," she admitted softly. "I'm sorry. I love you too." Shuffling a little closer she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling when he wound an arm around her. "I'm being real trouble for everyone lately, aren't I?"

"It _is_ kinda like living with a human yo-yo..."

"Still put up with me?"

"Try and stop me."

"What if I'm always like this?"

He kissed the crown of her hair. "Then life will be a great adventure."

* * *

A few days later she was reading on the porch, curled up in the cushioned swing he'd built for her. The day was perfect, blue ocean reflecting a bluer sky, the whole landscape of the island spread out like patchwork, and she took time out from her book to watch it for a while. To her slight annoyance, she was rather enjoying the lighter workload, liking to come home in the afternoon and settle down with a good book, or with her fiance. Thinking of the way he'd been in the last few weeks she smiled, warmth filling her chest. _Those scars on his back must be hiding angel's wings...I must have been a nightmare to live with sometimes, but he's been so sweet. I don't deserve it..._

"Want some help with that?"

"Nah," he called back. "Only a couple more tiles left.." He was finishing the kitchen, the ceramic tiles the last things that needed to be added. She'd taken time choosing these tiles, daisy-patterned to match the crockery they'd already bought, and oddly he seemed to be enjoying himself putting it all together. Leaning back in the swing she idly rubbed at her stomach, which seemed to have been doing cartwheels lately. It felt like the butterflies she got sometimes around Mwu, only more pronounced. She hadn't eaten anything that would cause a feeling like this, but it wasn't unpleasant. _Just weird. _After a last pat she picked up her book again - then frowned. _That's not a butterfly. What is it? _Glancing down she placed a hand on her stomach, frown deepening when the sensation repeated itself. Not a flutter this time, but a light 'tap'. Like something was inside there trying to get out. Like...

"Oh, my God." Palming her face she sighed. The mood swings, the odd appetite, the tiredness...why had she never considered it? She and Mwu had spent a great deal of time together in the days following his return - and they hadn't exactly been careful. "Are you the consequence?" she asked quietly. _What will I do? How am I going to tell him? It's not something we talked about...there were hints, sure, but we never made any plans..._

"Mwu?"

"What is it, sweetheart?" She didn't answer right away, and he peeked around the open doorway, scarred face puzzled. "You all right?"

"I think so. Only...we have a bit of a problem.."

"Which is?"

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. And despite her worry she wasn't quite able to keep from smiling at his expression of complete astonishment. "What's _that_?"

"What do you think it is?"

He kept his hand there, still looking confused. Then gradually, as the tiny tapping continued, it dawned on him. And his face was a picture. "Wow..."

"Now we know why I've been a pain in the ass.." she murmured, still rather stunned.

"Now we know.." But while obviously taken aback, he didn't seem angry or worried. Instead his smile was as wide as she'd ever seen it, blue eyes shining. "This is awesome."

"It is?"

He beamed. "Course it is. You don't want kids?"

Murrue managed a small smile. "Yes, actually. I just never imagined it this way. I thought there'd be plans, and decisions, and stuff like that."

"You can't plan for everything. Sometimes stuff just happens."

"Very true. I didn't see you as the kind of guy who wanted children though.."

"I had a dream back in Norway. Not the kind I wrote you about," he hastily added as she flushed bright red, "a different one. You were there, in a garden like the one you have planned for this place, and you were chasing a little kid about. And when I woke up I was kinda sad, 'cause I'd hoped it was real. And I've been hoping ever since..."

She giggled. "So you're happy?"

"Very happy."

"Me too. Though we still have to tell Erica..."

"Aw dammit.."

* * *

She never batted an eyelid. Instead she leaned back in her chair and smiled. "Yes, I thought you might be."

Murrue blinked. "You _knew_?"

"I suspected. The mood swings, the weight gain, the cravings for cookies. I've been there, remember? Have you been to the doctor?"

"Yesterday.." She pinked and looked at the floor. "Four months along..."

Erica raised an eyebrow and looked to Mwu. "As soon as you got back here then. You don't waste any time, do you?" The blonde man had the grace to look embarrassed, going almost as pink as Murrue under the older woman's scrutiny. Finally she sighed, shaking her head. "So after taking time off when he got here, and when you moved into that house, you'll both be taking family leave in four months or so. Great."

"We didn't mean-"

"Oh I know you didn't _mean_ it. But it still happened. You," she pointed to Mwu, "outside a minute. I want to talk about this with Murrue."

As soon as the blonde man had quite meekly shuffled out of the room Erica squealed happily and hugged Murrue. "Congratulations, sweetie.."

"Thanks.." She'd known Erica would be happy - she'd predicted not long after Mwu had gotten home that the pair of them would be married with a family within two years. "We went to see the doctor.."

"And? Do tell."

"A perfectly healthy, very active little girl." She couldn't hold back the smile when she said that, remembering the joy she'd felt at seeing the tiny image on the screen, and the sheer awe on Mwu's face. _It felt real at that moment. I'd felt her kick, we both had, but seeing her for the first time like that...well, it was wonderful. _Erica beamed, clapping her hands in delight.

"A girl? You lucky thing! I always wanted a girl. Can I borrow her?"

"That depends on what Mwu says. I have a feeling he's going to be a very protective daddy..." He'd been over the moon, lifting her up and twirling her around as soon as they'd got out of the scanning room. "He's very proud of himself."

"Oh, I just bet he is. It surprises me that you weren't more careful, or were you not thinking about that?"

Murrue blushed. "It just kind of happened.."

"I thought as much. What will you do now? Have enough room for her?"

"We have a spare bedroom, but nothing to put in it yet. There's plenty of time for that, though.."

"What about you and La Fllaga? Are you waiting till she's born?"

She sighed, knowing what her friend was asking. They really hadn't made any plans for their wedding - they hadn't planned for anything, preferring instead to enjoy their time together. But now... Sitting down in the chair opposite Erica she glanced down at her stomach, patting the slight bump. Now things were different. Responsibility beckoned. Not of being a soldier, or even a good mechanic, but as a mother...something she'd had no training for. "I...I don't know." She smiled a little. "I'm scared.."

"Everyone is, sweetie." Erica led her over to the little sofa and placed an arm around her shoulders. "No exceptions. I was terrified. The most important thing to remember is that you're not alone in this. I'm here, your friends are here, and _he's_ here. Whatever you want to happen now, talk to him about it.."

He couldn't help grinning. To him, things were great. He had everything he'd ever wanted: a home, his beloved Murrue, and now the beginnings of a family. As far as he was concerned, things couldn't be better. _Well, they could... _Leaning back against a packing crate he gazed at the ceiling, imagining the future. In five months, their lives would change forever. But he wasn't worried. Anything but. Only one more thing was needed to make life perfect, and he'd planned all that out. He just needed to talk to the Director and the kid. Whistling cheerfully he picked up his tools to carry on work on Murasame's engine, still not able to keep the smile off his face.

"Someone looks happy.."

"Shouldn't I?" He glanced up at Bartfeld with a raised eyebrow, wondering if the other man knew somehow. The only one he and Murrue had told so far to his knowledge was the Director - he wasn't at all sure whether he wanted Bartfeld to know. He was a good friend to Murrue, and clearly still cared for her...was it fair to rub in the fact he had her by telling Bartfeld about the baby? And besides... "I need your help."

"Oh?"

He quietly told the other man of his plans, and to his relief Bartfeld grinned. "That I can do. You talk to Kira and Lacus, and I'll sort my end out."

"Thanks.." He smiled in return. Things were going just as he'd hoped. Kira and the princess would most likely agree and help, as would the Director. All he needed to do was keep it all a secret from his fiancee.

_It'll work out. I'll make it work._

* * *

( Mwu has plans X3

please read and review! )


	18. Chapter 18

Kira took a sip of his juice, eyes trained on the horizon. Mwu-san had called a short while ago and asked if it was okay to come over - that he had something he wanted to ask him and Lacus. His friend had sounded rather worried, and oddly hopeful, which had made the two of them curious, and they were interested to hear what he had to say. After a moment they caught sight of the older man jogging down the beach. "He's sure in a hurry.."

"Murrue-san's new schedule has her finishing work in an hour, so he probably wants to get home to her.." mused Lacus softly. Kira nodded with a smile, waving to Mwu-san as he approached them. The older man beamed and waved, placing a hand on the porch railing for a moment to get his breath back before moving to join them.

"Hey kids."

"Afternoon, Mwu-san. How are things going?"

"Not bad.." The older man sighed a little, digging his toes into the sand. "I have a favour to ask the two of you, and I wondered if you'd be able to help me..."

"We can try. What was it you wanted to ask?"

Mwu-san smiled, actually going slightly pink. "Does that priest who lives here do weddings?" And both of his friends immediately understood. Kira grinned and playfully punched the man on the shoulder.

"It's about time. Did you ask Murrue-san, or did she ask you?"

"She doesn't know yet. Well, she knows we're engaged, but not that I want us to get married. That's why I came over here without her...I want it to be a surprise."

"That's very romantic, Fllaga-san," said Lacus softly. "I'm sure Malchio-sama would love to help you. Can we do anything?"

"Well, Director Simmons says she'll bring flowers from her garden and from Murrue's garden back at Bartfeld's house, and that she'll get Murrue all pretty on the day. I wanted to know if Kira wants to be the best man, but other than that I'm not sure.."

"How about a wedding cake? Yamato-san and I could make a nice one.." Mwu-san nodded happily, smiling from ear-to-ear. How much of this he'd already planned they weren't quite sure, but he certainly seemed to be having fun. "How are you planning to bring Murrue-san over here?"

"I was thinking of saying there's a party for one of your orphan kids if that's okay. She loves those little guys, and I guess it's good practice."

"So you _are _planning to have kids of your own?"

His smile became rather sheepish, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "We already are," he admitted quietly. "Murrue's four months pregnant.."

Kira was sure that if his jaw dropped any further it would hit the floor. Lacus looked in a similar state, though hers was more delight than shock. "That's wonderful! Is Murrue-san happy?"

"We both are. She hasn't said anything, but I think she'd like for us to be married before the kid's born...and I want it to be a present for her. I mean, I don't know if she'll like it, but..."

"I think she'll love it."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

After Mwu-san had run off up the beach to talk to Malchio-sama, Kira and Lacus stared at each other in astonishment. Not only were their friends going to be married, but also parents in five months' time? Why hadn't they said anything? True, they hadn't seen much of their older friends in a while, but they were only a phone call away. It kind of hurt...

"Maybe...they didn't know?" Lacus offered. "Fllaga-san looked a little embarrassed when he told us, so perhaps they just found out themselves.."

"Yeah.." It was more likely than the alternative - that their friends had forgotten to tell them, And Mwu-san admitted it himself when he came back, rubbing his neck again with another laugh...that they'd only just found out about the pregnancy, and were still getting used to the idea themselves.

"They'll be good parents."

"Murrue-san will be a great mom...I don't know how he'll cope though..."

"Oh Kira, he'll be fine. He looks so excited. I'm sure he'll be a good father. Have a little faith."

* * *

_Everything's ready. _He'd spoken to Malchio, the blind priest that lived on the island with the kid and the others, and he and the princess had agreed to have everything prepared for Friday afternoon. The Director had already bought an outfit for the bride, and had promised to bring it with her on the day...all that was needed was Murrue. She'd been preoccupied lately with the spare room - their daughter's room - picking out the right shade of pink and all the things they would need. The Director still had a lot of stuff in storage from when her son was a baby, so that was a weight off their shoulders, but still... _No-one told me babies needed more stuff than an army..._

"Ready to go, princess?"

"Mmm-hmm.." She was curled up behind her desk with a mug of cocoa, reading a novel. Her finished paperwork, much less than she'd normally have, was in a neat pile in the outtray. One small hand rested on her stomach, and her smile was happy and contented. To the relief of her friends her mood swings had calmed down...she was more or less back to normal now. "Did you have a nice day off?"

"Certainly did. Miss me?"

"A little. Erica says it's been quieter without you though.." Smiling sweetly at his scowl, she let him help her up out of her seat, holding onto his arm as they walked out together. Most of their coworkers knew of her condition now, and much to Murrue's consternation no-one had been surprised, not even Bartfeld. He'd just smiled, patted her on the shoulder, and said it had only been a matter of time.

"How's she been today?"

"She _fidgets_," was the grumbling reply. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. She was grumpy quite a lot these days, which he found funny and rather cute. The Director had cheerfully informed them that it was all part of pregnancy, and had privately given Mwu a few pointers.

_"She's going to get bigger, and probably grumpier. Babies play merry hell with figures and hormones, so she'll be bigger, have swollen ankles and probably be quite emotional. What she needs is patience and reassurance. And love."_

He was quite looking forward to it.

"So where did you go today?"

"Went to see the kid. I remembered we hadn't told him or the princess about the baby.."

Murrue smiled. It had been a surprise for everyone. "I bet Lacus-san was happy.."

"Oh yeah. Thrilled to bits. She asked a whole bunch of questions that I didn't really know the answer to, so I said you'd tell her yourself. There's some kind of party this Friday for one of the orphans, and I said we'd go. Sound okay?"

"Sure.." He fairly beamed, hugging her tight, and she giggled. They didn't go out often these days, whether into the city or the park...she was usually too tired, and he didnt complain. But sometimes... _Mwu and I won't be alone for too much longer... _"It'll be fun."

"It will."

"Can we go for a walk tonight? Go for takeout?"

"What kind?"

"Chinese."

"You're buying then."

"No, I'm not. I bought last time!" He just grinned and she huffed, punching him on the arm.

"Ow! Domestic violence!"

"Do I have to hit you again?"

"But you eat so _much_..." he whined, ducking back when she swiped at him. Both were laughing, she having to lean on his shoulder to get her breath back. Mwu kissed the crown of her hair and held her for a while, both just enjoying being together, before they walked home hand-in-hand. Squabbles never lasted long...he always knew how to make her smile. _He said life with me will be adventure, but I also think the reverse is true for me. I think it'll be great fun._

* * *

He was hiding something.

He'd been hiding it all week, sneaking into the garden to make phone calls, and having to bite his lip sometimes to keep from saying something. He was terrible at keeping secrets. _I knew right away he was hiding something. He's just like a little boy when he tries to keep secrets. It's cute, but annoying at the same time... _All the same, it seemed important, so she'd decided not to call him on it, and continue with the nursery as though nothing were wrong. She'd chosen the right shade of pink, and had picked out stencils to pattern the walls, of kites, teddy bears, flowers...anything she could think of. Erica had donated a dresser and Ryuta's old cot, so all that was needed now were clothes and toys, and they had plenty of time for that.

"Ready to go?"

"Go where?"

He grinned. "The kid's place. Remember?"

"Oh, I'd forgotten. Sorry.." She glanced down at herself. Her jeans and T-shirt were splattered with paint, her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and hidden under a headscarf... "I don't exactly look great right now."

"You look just fine. Don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Course I'm sure. You always look beautiful." He held out a hand and helped her to her feet. In truth, she'd rather stay home today, but she _had_ said she'd go, and he seemed to be looking forward to it. Pulling the scarf from her hair she let him lead her from the room, taking a last look back at the half-decorated walls. Mwu noticed and kissed her cheek. "We won't be long, okay?"

"Okay.."

To her surprise, the beach was quiet. Normally at this time of day the shore would be alive with activity, the orphan children racing each other up and down the sand shrieking in delight. But there was nothing. Confused she glanced up at her fiance, who just shrugged. "Maybe it's a late lunch. Has to take a while cooking for all those kids, specially Kira.." She nodded, though still a little bewildered, and only became more so when he led her past the house and up towards Malchio-sama's chapel. "Where are we going?"

"I thought it'd be cooler up here," he claimed, but the twitch of his lips immediately made her suspicious.

"Wait, Mwu. What is it? You've been hiding something all week. Tell me."

He blinked, then sighed, visibly deflated. "I thought I'd done better than that.."

"You're terrible at keeping secrets. So tell me. Why have you brought me here?"

"Well, I thought that we could get married."

"Huh?"

He grinned, pushing open the door of the chapel. To her surprise, everyone was there, the children, Kira-kun and Lacus-san, Andrew, even Cagalli-san and Athrun-kun...all dressed in their best. "Look, everyone's waiting."

"You mean...get married right now?"

"Well, not right now this minute," he replied, gesturing to their clothing. "We'd need to get changed first. But me and the Director already sorted all that out. C'mon.."

"Wha...Mwu!"

"Don't you want this?"

"Well...yes, but I..." She sighed and stared at the sand, face burning. "It's just a bit sudden..." To her annoyance tears started to fall, rolling down her cheeks and dripping to the ground. Her heart was racing. _Marry him? Today? _It was something she'd wanted...she'd wanted to be married before the baby was born, but... _This is his surprise. He knew what you wanted. He planned all this out by himself. Why not just accept it? _She smiled, and looked back up at him. "Let's go."

"There you are! I thought you weren't coming!"

Murrue shook her head and sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Cause you know me. C'mon honey, let's get started. We've got half-an-hour to make you all pretty."

"I haven't got anything to wear.."

"Sure you have. Look.." Erica pointed up to a dress hanging from the closet. Light pink and lacy...it was beautiful. "He chose it himself. You like it?"

She nodded happily. He'd done all this for her...brought all their friends together, arranged the ceremony, even bought her wedding dress. Shaking her head again she laughed, more tears escaping. "He's amazing."

"He loves you."

"I know.."

She looked stunning. Not that she wasn't always beautiful, but... The Director had excelled herself, winding a crown of roses in Murrue's hair and fixing her makeup to perfection. The dress hung loose and floaty, hiding the bump of her pregnancy, and the colour suited her much better than the traditional white. Her face lit up in a delighted smile when she saw him waiting for her, and if she hadn't been holding onto Bartfeld's arm he was sure she'd have run down the aisle. She stared all around herself as she walked, the colours from the stained glass windows lighting up her face. _I was worried that she wouldn't want it. That even after all we'd been through she wouldn't want to take this last step... _But her smile said it all. She was happy.

"Thanks.."

"Did you think I'd run away?"

"No," he admitted softly. "That's not like you. But being turned down...I did wonder.."

In reply she stood on her tiptoes and brushed a gentle kiss to his cheek before taking his hand and leading him to where Malchio patiently waited.

* * *

"Why ever would you think I'd turn you down?"

"Cause...well, I don't know.." he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've done some pretty dumb things. I wouldn't have been surprised if you'd wanted to wait a bit longer.."

"I wanted it the day you came home."

"That's nice to know." She smiled and reached up to brush fingertips against his cheek, giggling when he pressed tiny kisses to them. He'd wanted it ever since he'd woken up after that first night. Seeing her there asleep beside him, he'd hoped what they had could last forever. And now it could. "You wanted her to have a real family, didn't you?"

"Is that old-fashioned of me?"

"Not at all," he replied, leaning down to kiss her lightly. "I think it's good. I like us all having the same surname."

Murrue grinned, holding out her left hand to let the simple silver wedding band shine in the fading sunlight. "So do I."

"So she's a La Fllaga. We have her surname all figured out, but what about her first name?"

"Charlotte."

"Charlotte?"

"Mmmm-hmm. Pretty, isn't it?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "It is. Very."

"Good choice?"

"Yep." Kissing her again he scooped her up and ran back to the house, laughing at her squeals of delight. They _did _have a wedding night to prepare for. He'd planned this far too, to run a hot bath for the two of them, for a romantic meal, and a happy end to their night. If he took things carefully, it would be all right for both of them.

Everything would be all right now.

* * *

( yaaaaaay

please read and review! )


	19. Chapter 19

( last chapter yay )

* * *

_"Okay, smile for the camera!"_

The picture wobbled sharply as it panned around the room, flaring for a moment as the sunlight from the window hit the lens. In the bed beside this window a very tired-looking young woman smiled slightly, waving to the one holding the camera. _"You and that camera. I'm glad you didn't bring it in here earlier.."_

_"No, I didn't think you'd have wanted me filming that."_

She raised an eyebrow. _"The camera would have gone out the window. And you'd have followed it."_

_"Ouch." _The one filming laughed, zooming the wobbly picture in on the woman in the bed. She sighed and palmed her face, causing another chuckle. _"Aw c'mon, how'm I meant to show the kid and the others that you're both okay if you keep hiding your face?"_

_"I've been up all night, and I'm very tired. And so is she." _The picture tilted down to a wrapped bundle in the crook of the woman's arm., which became blurred as the one filming moved closer until they adjusted the zoom. The bundle turned out to be a sleeping baby, one tiny hand curled around the blanket they were swaddled in, cap of golden curls just visible.

More soft laughter. _"Charlotte Elizabeth La Fllaga. She was born...what time was she born again?"_

_"5.30AM, or thereabouts," _replied the woman drowsily. _"And if you stopped flapping about, we could both get some sleep."_

_"I'm not tired yet."_

_"I am. So put that thing down."_

He chuckled again. _"All right, princess, you win.." _The picture wobbled again, then went black.

"Is she all right?"

Mwu-san nodded, switching off the camera. "The birth was pretty tough on her - it took hours. She went into hospital at nine the night before, and Charlotte was only born at half-past five. The nurses said some take longer, that there were women there who'd been in labour for fourteen hours...but I didn't tell Murrue that."

"No," Kira admitted, imagining his former captain's reaction. "Good job you didn't. She looked cross enough."

"You have _no_ idea," Mwu-san replied, shaking his head.

"I bet she called you all the names under the sun," remarked Simmons-san with a grin, and Mwu-san nodded sheepishly.

"Boy, was she ever mad. She threw a pillow at me and yelled that it was all my fault, and that she was never doing this again..."

Simmons-san cackled. "I remember saying that too. Poor Murrue.."

"Poor _me_. She squeezed the circulation from my hand, threatened me and yelled at me. I didn't make that baby all by myself.." The blonde man grumbled and slouched into the threadbare sofa, making a face at the laughter of his friends. Lacus gave him her best 'sympathetic' smile and patted his shoulder gently.

"But Charlotte is beautiful."

Mwu-san beamed. "She is, isn't she? She has blue eyes too. Though I think she'll be like Murrue 'cause she got up at the crack of dawn."

"Or you, cause she's impatient.."

He laughed. "Or that."

"Congratulations though," said Simmons-san kindly. "I'll go visit Murrue later. She can't be happy cooped up like that. How long are they keeping them both in?"

"Couple more days, just for observation. It's going to be weird going home without her.."

Kira smiled. Mwu-san and Murrue-san were always together. Unless they were working. you rarely saw one without the other, so this must be rather hard on the older man. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Some..."

"Go home and get rested," said Simmons-san sternly. Mwu-san blinked, then sighed and nodded, picking up the camera and trudging from the room. It was clear he _was_ tired, which was probably why he hadn't protested. Either that, Kira mused, or he made a point of not arguing with strong women. It was the same for him with Mom and Lacus.

_We're both in the same boat..._

* * *

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"

She smiled at the familiar voice and glanced up from her book. "I thought it wouldn't take you long."

Erica grinned, hands on hips. "You expected me not to visit? I have to say hi to my new goddaughter, don't I?" Slipping into the room she peeked into the cot, aqua eyes full of affection. "Hey there, little one.."

Charlotte was wide awake, and stared up at this newcomer in fascination, waving a tiny arm. Erica giggled and very carefully lifted her up to cradle her in her arms. Murrue smiled as she watched the two of them. "You can't take her home."

"I know. But can I borrow her?"

"I doubt it. Like I said before, Mwu's really proud of her." She reached out to catch her daughter's hand, grinning when the little girl grabbed a finger and held on tight. "Isn't he honey? You're his little princess." She remembered when her husband had his first chance to hold his daughter, the goofy grin and eyes bright with tears he was too proud to shed. _He didn't want to let go of her. He'd have been quite happy to hold her and stare at her for hours...he couldn't believe she was real. Though neither could I..._

"How long's the hospital stay?"

"They say if we're both okay we can go home Friday.." She must have been scowling, because Erica laughed and patted her hand, baby Charlotte watching with interest. They'd said the two day stay was non-negotiable, and that Mwu wasn't allowed to stay with her. He was fine to stay as long as visiting hours lasted, but then he had to leave. At first she'd thought it would be all right - nice to have a break, as these last few weeks he'd wrapped her up in cotton-wool almost. But what she hadn't figured on was how hard it would be to sleep without him there. "I miss him..."

"He misses you too. It took some persuasion to get him to go home. I don't think he likes being alone."

"Neither do I. I know Charlotte's here, and that there are lots of other people around, but I just want him.."

"Visiting hours are again this evening, huh? He'll be here." Murrue grumbled, much to her friend's amusement. She knew perfectly well he'd be here then, but she wanted him here _now. _Or to be home with him. They'd barely spent any time apart in the nine months he'd been here, and knowing he wasn't where she could see or hear him was difficult. With a soft sigh she reached out to brush fingertips against her daughter's cheek, smiling despite herself at Charlotte's burbles.

"I'm being dumb, I know, but..."

"He'll be here."

And he was. As soon as visiting hours began he was there at the door, azure eyes twinkling. She beamed in response, holding out her arms, and he crossed to her side and hugged her tightly, nuzzling into her neck. "Missed you.."

"Missed you too. So has Charlotte.."

He chuckled and continued to hold her, knowing she needed it. And maybe he needed it too. They stayed together for the whole two hours, talking and laughing quietly, making plans for a 'welcome home' party and the three months of family leave they had coming up. But all too soon their time was up, and much to their shared disappointment, he had to go.

"I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"I know.." She sighed and smiled, doing her best to hide her sadness. But he saw it anyway, and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"I love you."

"Love you too." With a last kiss, and a kiss for the baby, he left, flicking off the light as he went.

Unbeknownst to Murrue, he had no intention of leaving. He hid in the bathroom for what felt like forever, waiting until the footsteps had faded and the corridors darkened until he ventured out, sneaking as quietly as he could down the halls back to his wife's room. She was still awake, sitting at the window and staring out at the night, and jumped in shock when he crept into her room.

"What are you doing still here?" she whispered, but couldn't hide the smile. She got up and ran to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "You'll get into so much trouble if they find you.."

"I don't care. I wanted to stay with you and the princess a bit longer.."

They talked for a while more, she curled up on his lap so they could watch the stars together just as they did back home. Murrue was quite drowsy, still not having recovered completely from Charlotte's birth, and snuggled close, murmuring contentedly as he stroked her hair.

"I want to go home.."

"I know, sweetheart. Couple of days, and we can all go home together, okay?"

"No fair.."

"The pink princess says she'll make Charlotte a cake for when she comes home."

"She can't eat it..."

"No, but _we_ can. And you've gotten pretty fond of the sweet stuff, haven't you?"

She huffed. "Your fault."

"Is not."

"Sure it is. I never liked sweets that much until I got pregnant. And I know _you_ like sweet things, so I'm sure it's your fault."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." _And I'd believe you, if I didn't remember you sneaking ice-cream and pudding out of the mess hall back on _Archangel... But if she wanted to blame him, that was okay. It was still cute.

"I think this is going to be fun.."

* * *

_Seven months later..._

The day was perfect. Bright, sunny, with a sea breeze to take the edge off the heat...just right. Standing at the door of the little house she watched the ocean, her daughter held in her arms. Dressed in her best, Charlotte was sound asleep, clearly having no idea how special today was. They'd decided on a double celebration, planning to have her naming ceremony on the same day as their first wedding anniversary. Something they'd always remember. Well, that they would, at any rate.

"We'll have to take lots of pictures so you remember too, won't we?" And there'd be pictures, she was in no doubt of that. Erica had come armed with a camera, and Mwu, well... _He's made so many home movies of the three of us. Of her first bathtime, of the first time she tried yogurt...the shelves are full of them. _"Your daddy will make sure we will."

"Murrue-san? Malchio-sama says they're ready anytime.."

"Yes, I know.." She still stayed gazing out to sea, humming a lullaby to her little girl and not noticing her young friend's smile. She'd go...there was plenty of time. Enough time to remember everything that had brought her here. From _Archangel_, to the Norway letter, to the rainy night he'd finally come home to her, their house, their wedding, Charlotte...almost three years. And as for what happened next, well, that was anyone's guess. Mwu had promised her forever and as many children as they could squeeze into the little house if they could share it all, and that sounded like a pretty good deal.

He was watching her. Waiting until the pink princess had gone inside, he stayed at a safe distance. She was standing there on the porch, strands of auburn hair escaping from her tortoiseshell clip, brown skirt and the ends of her cream shawl blowing in the breeze. She wore makeup, which wasn't unusual, but more than just the mascara and dab of lipstick she wore for work. She looked different...and stunning. A year they'd been married now, and he'd enjoyed himself immensely. His life was as stable and as happy as it had ever been. He had her, a home, and a family. Moving the viewfinder of the camera down he grinned as he focused on his daughter.

_My little princess... _She'd grown so much in only seven months, wispy blonde curls growing out into tiny ringlets, her bright blue eyes shining whenever she smiled, which was often. To his delight, despite her colouring, she looked just like her mother. Everything was the same, from the smile to the large eyes...even down to the way she crinkled her nose when she was mad. He fought to suppress a contented sigh. _This is great..._

"I know you're there."

"Oh, I know that you know," he replied, winking as she fixed him with a pretend scowl. "Can't I watch you?"

"Again with the camera?"

"So I can stare at you more."

"You're a pest."

Mwu grinned. "And you love me."

"Unfortunately yes." She beckoned to him and he flicked off the camera, walking over to join her on the porch. Everyone was waiting for them, but let them wait. It was their anniversary.

"I didn't give you my present yet, did I?"

"It can wait." Still holding Charlotte she settled back against him, the two of them gazing out to sea. There was no hurry.

They had the rest of their lives, after all.

* * *

( bit of a lame ending, but meh

please read and review! )


End file.
